Lifestyle Of The Singer and Dancer
by LaLaChihuahua
Summary: Sakura Haruno, aka amazing singer and dancer, is stuck in Kohona after a concert. While the Naruto characters have summer vacation. Will love bloom? SasuSaku. Summary sucks, story rocks :
1. The Beginning and The Concert

**New stories rock!! This is my third story, if you include my oneshot. Be sure to check out my other story, ****High School, Boys, and Modeling****. Hope you like my stories!**

**Disclaimer: Do rabid squirrels run Naruto? Not yet, but since they are not running amuck right now, I do not own Naruto. **

**Summary: Sakura Haruno, one of the most beautiful, intelligent, and kindest singer/dancers out living the "big life", goes to Konoha for a concert. But when her agent sets up a long term vacation for her to make plans for her tour in America, she gets to meet Sasuke Uchiha over his summer vacation from school. Will love bloom? (probably it's my story!)**

**This story includes the usual pairings: SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, and InoShika**

**Let's get started!**

"We finally arrived at the concert of the year!!" Ino shouted. Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, and Neji were all at the biggest concert to hit their city in Konoha.

"Yeah Ino, everybody here is for it too. You don't have to scream it to the Heavens!" Tenten shouted back.

"Okay, before I need a hearing aid, can we talk in normal sized voices please?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, besides, we need our voices to ROCK OUT LOUD when Sakura Haruno starts to sing!" Naruto screamed, attracting many people walking into the stadium to turn and give the group death glares for being so loud.

"Guys, just shut up before you get us all in trouble," Sasuke said. He heard this Sakura girl was "the best singer ever" according to Ino and Naruto. He wasn't too thrilled about the fact that they made him come.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The concert will begin in about ten minutes, so find your seats immediatley!" The announcer spoke louder than everyone's voices, alerting the teenagers.

"We better get going! We're up in the very first row!" Tenten shouted. Everybody rushed to their seats, awaiting the gorgeous Sakura Haruno.

**-Sakura's POV-**

Sakura was getting the final adjustments done to her makeup. She slightly puckered her lips so that the proper amount of lip gloss could be applied.

"Well, are you ready Sakura? There's over 20,000 people out their waiting for you!" Sakura's agent, Freddy Calhoun, said to her.

"Yeah, just let me do my scales. Give me two minutes and then I'll be completely ready!" she said back. She stood up, pulling her hair out of its current ponytail state. It swished down to her mid back, almost reaching her butt. She was wearing a green, black, and blue strapless party dress and five inch high heels. She looked beautiful, and when she sang her scales, her voice was like an angelic melody. She closed her eyes and continued her scales. A few moments later, she opened them back up, and grinned from ear to ear.

"Alright! I'm ready!"

**-Back At The Stadium-**

"IS EVERYONE HERE READY TO ROCK?!" The announcer shrieked into the microphone. He was answered with deafening screams from fans.

"HERE SHE IS! THE LOVELY AND TALENTED SAKURA HARUNO!!!" The lights dimmed and all you could hear was the sweet sound of singing.

Lyrics: Misery Business by Paramore

_**I'm in the business of misery  
Let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.**_

I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we'd caught on fire  
She's got it out for me  
But I wear the biggest smile.

[Chorus:  
Whoaa I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoaa it was never my intention to brag  
To steal him all away from you now -

But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so..  
It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way!

Well, there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right  
[Misery Business lyrics on I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

[Chorus:  
Whoaa I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoaa it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now -

But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

Sasuke was in complete shock. He knew she was good, but man, this girl was HOT! She had to be all around perfect because her voice was great and she looked like an angel. Everyone else was jumping up and down and all he could do was stare._****_

[Bridge:  
I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...

Whoaa I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now!

[Chorus:  
Whoaa I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoaa it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now -

But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

Everyone was cheering and clapping and jumping. Ino ran up and wanted to touch her hand. Sakura laughed and when she touched Ino's hand, Ino fainted so Shikamaru had to drag her back to her seat.

A few hours later, the concert ended and Sakura went backstage. She plopped down in her reserved chair and took a deep breath. She was relieved that the concert was over. Her body was telling her to fall asleep and she was beginning to obey.

"Sakura, babe, that was your best concert yet!" Freddy shouted in her ear, successfully keeping Sakura wide awake for a few moments longer.

"Sakura, I have a surprise for you!" Freddy said with glee.

"Hmm…what is it?" Sakura was starting to drift off to sleep.

"You will be staying here in Konoha for a few months so that we can plan your tour in America coming up!" Freddy was overly excited.

"Oh…goody," Sakura said sarcastically.

"We will take you to your hotel in a few minutes. You will stay there for three months and then we will book your flight back to America," Freddy said.

Sakura was actually happy. She got a three month vacation from her singing career. Bu there was always her dancing to worry about. She talked with her agent for a few extra minutes, and he agreed to let her enroll in dance classes so that she wouldn't have to dance her entire vacation.

Shortly after their conversation, Sakura drifted off to sleep. Her bodyguard, Mike, picked her up carefully and put her in her private limo. The limo then drove away into the darkness of the night.

**Okay I'm done the first chapter. Reviews are always appreciated so REVIEW please!!**

**Until next time!**

**naruto.luv.llamas**


	2. Dance Class

**Okay here's Chapter 2!!! Thanks to ****The bunny always dies first**** for being my ONLY reviewer for the first chapter!!**

**How rude.**

**Anyway, I don't care if you people think this chapter is crap, but it's 1:13 in the morning and I had a long day. (I guess it would be yesterday now) **

**Disclaimer: No rabid squirrels. No Lauren owning Naruto.**

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to see a huge room. 'I must be in the hotel…' she thought to herself. She groggily got herself out of the fluffy bed and made her way to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Sakura sighed deeply as she let the hot water hit her skin gently. She got some shampoo out of the bottle that was left by her agent for her and ran it through her hair. Ten minutes later, she stepped out of the shower and got ready for her day.

She walked out of the bathroom in a towel and noticed a note of the nightstand beside her dresser. She picked it up curiously and this is what it said:

_Dear Sakura,_

_You feel asleep so quickly yesterday I didn't have time to give you your schedule for today. Get ready quickly because you have dance class from ten until noon. Afterwards, you can do what you want, at least until seven. Then you have dinner with Jeff Dunham. He wanted to discuss with you what he planned as an opening act for your next concert._

_Have a nice and fun-filled day!_

_Freddy Calhoun_

'He must have put it on the nightstand when I was in the shower, because I sure as hell didn't see it before I got in,' Sakura thought to herself. She shrugged and put the letter in its original position. She opened the door to her walk-in closet to find almost all of her clothes neatly arranged inside. Sakura decided that for her dance class she would wear a Hollister cami with a Hollister sweatshirt and sweatpants from American Eagle.

(Author's Blurb: Okay, for all of you people out there that are thinking, 'oh my gosh who wears Hollister with American Eagle?!' I just want to let you know that Sakura Haruno does! So suck it up!!)

Sakura got herself dressed and looked at her clock. It read 9:13. She had twenty minutes to do her hair and makeup. Ten minutes later, she came out of her bathroom with her hair in a ponytail and her makeup perfected. She decided that she had time to kill, so she got a granola bar for her breakfast. Soon afterwards, she left her hotel and made her way to her dance class.

Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were warming up in the dance hall. The guys were sitting off to the side, waiting for their girlfriends to get started with their class. Well, all the guys were waiting for their girlfriends to finish, except Sasuke didn't have a girlfriend. (Author's Blurb: Okay yeah, I didn't feel like putting in how they asked the girls out and blah blah blah so I just left it at that!)

Suddenly, their dance instructor, Paige, walked frantically into the room. She made her way to the front of the hall and took a few deep breaths, catching her breath from the exciting news she had just heard.

"What's going on?" Tenten asked.

"We have a very, very, VERY special guest coming to this class for the summer!!" Paige said quickly.

"Who is it?!" Ino and Hinata asked curiously.

"SAKURA HARUNO!!!"

"HOLY FREAKIN' SHIT SAKURA HARUNO IS GONNA BE IN OUR DANCE CLASS!!??" the group of girls screamed. The guys had their jaws on the floor. Well, you would too if a famous singer/dancer was in your dance class!

Just then, Sakura walked into the room with a bottled water in her hand. She took a quick sip and put the bottle down on the floor. Just then, she was pummeled over by Ino and Hinata.

"Umm…hey I know you! You were the one that fainted at my concert yesterday!" Sakura told Ino. Ino blushed before mumbling "Yeah…"

"Girls! Get off of Ms. Haruno!" Paige said. The girls hurriedly got up and dusted themselves off.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Haruno," Paige said.

"Please, just call me Sakura. Ms. Haruno sounds too formal," Sakura said back with a smile.

"Okay then Sakura! Right now we are working on some hip hop rap crap that I don't exactly know about," Paige said sweatdropping.

"Oh, okay I'll pick up on the material then. Is it okay if I just sit out for the first round?" Sakura asked.

"Of course! Girls, get into formation!" Paige called out. Tenten, Ino, and Hinata all got into their places. Paige started the music and the girls began to dance their sequence.

Sakura sat against the wall near the guys. Naruto was the first to walk up to her.

"Hey Sakura! I'm Naruto! You did a great job yesterday!" Naruto said rather loudly.

"Thanks a lot!" Sakura said with a smile.

"I must say, I wasn't too thrilled about the fact that I was dragged there, but I'm really glad that I went," Sasuke said to her.

"Oh…thanks?" she wasn't too sure of what to say to a guy that didn't even want to be at her concert.

"So, do you want to hang out with us after the girls' dance class?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Sure, I have nothing to do after this. What were you guys planning on doing?" she asked.

"We were gonna go to an amusement park. Are we gonna get pummeled by fanboys and paparazzi?" Neji asked. He wasn't gonna be caught between screaming fanboys and a world famous pop star.

"I have plans for when I go out with friends. I usually wear a wig and something really casual, not like, flashy and pop star like," Sakura had walked out in public before as herself. Worst mistake of her life.

_Flashback:_

_Sakura went outside for a quick jog one evening. Not too long afterwards, she was caught in a huge mob full of flashing cameras, video tapers, and overjoyed fanboys. It took her three hours to sprint back to her house and lock the front and back door before anyone could follow her in._

_End Flashback_

Sakura shuddered at he memory. She soon realized that the song the girls were dancing to had ended and they were taking a five minute break. She got up and walked over to them.

"From what I saw, you guys are really good dancers!" Sakura exclaimed to the group.

"Wow, thanks a lot Sakura!" Hinata said.

"Girls, we have a lot of work to do, so get back in the same formation!" Paige cried. Sakura decided to try their routine and got behind the girls. She quickly picked up on the material and their class ended early.

The gang walked back to Sakura's hotel so that she could become a "different person" for when they went to the amusement park. Sakura led them inside her room, and Ino and Naruto went nuts.

"Oh my gosh! Look at the size of this bed Shika!" Ino shouted. She started to jump up and down and Naruto and Hinata soon joined her in merriment jumping. Sasuke and Neji shook their heads disapprovingly and glanced over at Sakura, who was laughing.

Sasuke stared at her. She was beautiful, absolutely drop dead gorgeous. He couldn't help but start to fall for her. Who wouldn't? Sakura looked over at him and grinned.

"Hey people! I'm gonna get ready so you guys just wait right here. And try not to break anything while I'm in the bathroom!" Sakura said.

"No promises!" Tenten said. She had joined Naruto and Ino jumping on the bed.

Sakura smiled and walked in the bathroom. She left on her Hollister cami and sweatshirt, but changed into her Hollister jeans. She threw on a blond haired wig and redid her makeup. She walked out of the bathroom ten minutes later to find her hotel room a disaster and a crying Naruto on the floor.

"Oh. My. Gosh. What the hell happened in a matter of ten minutes!?" Sakura screamed. The group looked at her and sweatdropped.

"Well…Ino and Naruto got into a pillow fight and the pillows broke, so there are feathers around the room…" Tenten said.

"And Hinata accidently knocked over the soda machine in the corner…" Sasuke said. Sakura looked over slowly to a corner of the room and saw mass amounts of Coke running all over the floor.

"And then Naruto fell off the bed and started crying because he bumped his head…" Shikamaru stated.

Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath, taking in the words of mass destruction.

"Okay. I'm not gonna get mad. I'm gonna stay calm, cool, and collected. Do we want to go to the amusement park now?" she asked quietly. Her eyes were still closed, as she was trying to get her destroyed hotel room image out of her head.

"Yeah, we better get going," Sasuke said.

"What time is it?" Tenten asked. She would have looked at the clock, but she kinda destroyed it when she missed Naruto's head with the pillow. She looked over at what remained of the clock, and put on a Did-I-Do-That look.

"It's about…12:15, Tenten," Neji said, looking at his girlfriend. She thanked him, and he entire group walked out of the room.

Twenty minutes after the group left, room service walked up to the room to do some cleaning. China could hear them scream in misery when they walked into the room.

"OH MY GOSH DID A FUCKIN' TORNADO FLY THROUGH HERE?!" the worker shrieked. (Pardon my French…)

**Okay, that was Chapter Two! I'll have the amusement park and the dinner with Jeff Dunham (whom I saw today!!) in Chapter three! Review please!**

**Until Next Time!**

**naruto.luv.llamas**


	3. My Day Rocked Then Sucked

**Alright! Chapter Three! I love amusement parks! I got to see Jeff Dunham yesterday and he was freakin' hilarious!!! I love him too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. La Dee Freakin' Duh.**

**Chapter Three:**

The gang winced as they heard the room service go into Sakura's room. They sprinted out of the hotel, while laughing hysterically.

"Oh my gosh, my agent is gonna freak when he hears about the damage you guys did!" Sakura cried miserably.

"Oh, he'll get over it," Neji said. The group arrived at the amusement park and decided to sit at a picnic table.

"Until he sees the bill they're gonna send him for the broken stuff. Then he'll be even madder than he ever was!" Naruto said too happily. Sakura let her head drop onto the table and groaned in misery.

"Naruto, that wasn't the greatest thing to say to Sakura at this point…" Sasuke said, shaking his head.

"Oops…"

"Well, aside from disaster filled hotel rooms, what do you guys wanna do first?" Tenten asked.

"I wanna get some ramen!" Naruto exclaimed. Hinata shook her head at her boyfriend.

"No…let's get on a roller coaster!" Ino shouted. The gang shrugged.

"I guess that works. It does have eleven corkscrews…" Hinata said, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Roller coaster it is!" Sakura exclaimed. The group walked over to one of the largest roller coasters in the world, The Fire Dragon. Hinata looked at it and shuddered. She wasn't a big fan of roller coasters. Naruto took notice to this.

"Hey, do you want to sit out?" he asked her.

"I can sit by myself, you can ride this giant, scary, huge, freaky, machine if you want!" Hinata said. Truthfully, she wanted him to sit with her.

"No, it's okay, I can sit with you! I don't mind, really!" Naruto smiled and she was thankful.

"Thanks Naruto, that means a lot."

"No problem. Just let me tell the guys real fast." Naruto ran over to the rest of the group.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna sit out with Hinata. She doesn't like roller coasters very much," he said.

"No problem. We'll see you in a few minutes," Ino said. The group made their way to the entrance of the ride and Naruto walked back over to Hinata.

"I'm back. They said okay," he said to her.

"Alright," she smiled and they found a bench close to the ride and sat down. Hinata rested her head on Naruto's shoulder and he placed his head on hers. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She didn't want this moment to end.

"So…what do you want to do while we wait for the others?" Naruto asked.

"We could go to the ramen stand," she replied.

"I thought you'd never ask!" he quickly got up and pulled on Hinata's hand, dragging her along to the ramen stand. She laughed and followed him.

"Are you excited to sit in the front row Sakura?" Sasuke asked. They were strapping themselves in the front row of the roller coaster. Neji and Tenten were behind them and Ino and Shikamaru were behind them.

"Yeah. To tell you the truth, I haven't been on a roller coaster in years," she told him sadly.

"You haven't? Why?"

"Well, my career is very demanding. I don't have time to go and have actual fun with my friends…"

"Well, you're here now. Live it up."

"You know it!"

Suddenly, the ride began to move. Sasuke and Sakura held onto the bars on the seatbelts. They started going up a giant hill. Sakura turned back towards Neji and Tenten.

"Are you guys ready?" she shouted.

"You know it! Let's party!" Tenten shouted back.

'Yeah, whatever she said!" Neji shouted.

Sakura turned around just as the ride was going down the hill. She laughed hysterically, enjoying herself. They went through four corkscrews. Sasuke loved roller coasters, but he started getting queasy. 'Great then…' he thought as his stomach flipped around.

He glanced over at Sakura who was still laughing really hard. He smiled. 'I can't be in love with her. It's probably just a small, teensy weensy little crush, is all.'

Neji and Tenten were enjoying themselves as well. Neji was a little less queasy though.

"TENTEN! ARE YOU ENJOYING THE RIDE?" Neji screamed.

"I'M HAVING A GREAT TIME!!" she shouted back.

The ride went through seven more corkscrews and eventually came to an end. Everybody got off, a little dizzier than what they wanted. They made their way to the food court to get some drinks that would hopefully make their stomachs feel better. They met up with Naruto and Hinata.

"Hey, how was the ride?" Hinata asked.

"Super dooper buddy," Ino said dizzily.

"We're all a little loopy right now…" Shikamaru said. He was really queasy and felt the need to throw up.

"Well, do you guys wanna eat anything? It is around lunch time," Naruto asked while slurping down his 17th bowl of ramen.

"Sounds good to me," Sasuke said. "I'm going to get a sub. Anybody coming with me?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna get a salad or something," Sakura said. Everyone went their separate ways.

"A salad? Is that what your usual lunch is as a star?" Sasuke asked. He was buying a turkey and tomato sub and a Coke. Sakura was getting a salad and a bottled water.

"Actually, I usually eat hamburgers or French fries for lunch. Not salads, but I feel healthy today for some reason," Sakura said. They sat down at a table and waited for the rest of their group to arrive.

"Really? No offense, but don't stars need to watch their weight?" Sasuke asked. Sakura opened her mouth in surprise. He smirked at her face.

"Yeah, we do, but that doesn't mean that I cant enjoy a few greasy salty things every once in a while!" she said, surprised at his question.

"Sorry! Just a question!"

"It's fine. I've been asked many more awkward questions than that."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Well, I remember one time I was being interviewed for a magazine and the interviewer asked me if I was still a virgin." She took a bite of her salad. Sasuke almost choked on his sub.

"Who asks that kind of thing?"

"Pervy people, that's who!"

"That's so personal! So are you?"

"Sasuke Uchiha!!"

"What?!"

She laughed at his question. He smiled and started laughing too.

"If you really must know, I am. Are you happy now?"

"Yeah. I guess that's a good thing that you are still a virgin. I mean, you're only what, 17?"

"I'll be 18 this March. How old are you?"

"I'm 18."

"Sweet."

The rest of the group came over to the table. They all talked about random nonsense until about five. Then Sakura got a text that reminded her of her dinner at seven with Jeff Dunham.

"Oh crap! Hey guys, I gotta go. I have dinner with Jeff Dunham today. I'll see you guys later!" Sakura left in a rush back to her hotel.

"She's not what I expected," Neji said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you would think a star would be all stuck up and worried about their weight and stuff like that, but she' completely the opposite," he explained.

"You're right. She really is different!" Ino exclaimed.

"I'm really glad she's staying here this summer. I must say, this is the most fun I've ever had during summer break," Sasuke said.

"That's because you always seemed to have a stick shoved up your ass every other break…" Naruto said, receiving a bonk on the head from Sasuke. The gang shook their heads and decided to leave the park. They walked out and reminisced about their adventures that day.

Sakura was admiring herself in front of her mirror at the hotel. The room was cleaned, and her agent had already yelled at her for the bill. She was getting ready to leave for her dinner, but she noticed her beauty and just had to look at herself.

"Wow…I look good!" Sakura said aloud.

She looked at the newly replaced clock. It read 6:45.

"Crap! I'm gonna be late!" She ran out of the hotel and started speed walking to the restraunt. She suddenly stopped when she saw a silver car slow down next to her.

"Hey, do you need a ride?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you mind?" she asked, praying he would actually drive her.

"Get on in." Sakura thanked him and climbed in the front seat.

"So, where are you going?" Sasuke asked her.

"Umm…La Frenchie. He chose the restraunt, not me," Sakura answered. (Yeah, that's my fancy name!)

"Okay. I know where that's at." They drove in silence for a few minutes. Then Sakura broke it.

"So, where were you going when you picked me up?" she asked.

"I was going to get my brother from a bar. Amazingly, after one hour, he managed to get drunk in front of his girlfriend…" he replied, shaking his head in disgust.

"I'm guessing she broke up with him?"

"Yeah, most likely. Tomorrow they'll get in a huge fight, and he'll go complaining for a week and talking nonstop about her flaw and mistakes." Sakura held back her laughter as they approached the fancy food restraunt.

"Well, thanks for driving me Sasuke! And good luck with your brother…" Sakura said.

"Yeah, Lord knows I need it…" he replied. He looked at her and she looked at him. She quickly gave a peck on the cheek and got out of his car. She walked inside and he blushed deeply.

"Oh my gosh. Sakura Haruno, world famous singer and dancer, just kissed me on the cheek. Oh. My. GOSH!!" he screamed in his car, receiving looks of worry from bystanders. He was about to drive away, but he realized that she left her purse in the car. "Oh, I'll give that back to her when I think she'll be done her dinner."

He drove off to get his brother and eventually, he reached the bar. He saw his brother, Itachi, inside the bar, wearing a cheerleader outfit, high heels, pompoms, and to top it all of, fairy wings on his back.

"Oh. My. Gosh. What the hell is wrong with him?" Sasuke asked himself. "Well, this shall be fun…"

"So Sakura, what do you think of my act?" Mark asked. They were both sitting at a table eating their dinner.

"It was hilarious! But kinda offending to some people, you know?"

"You mean the part where Steve talked about the homeless and the people with one leg?"

"Yes, exactly."

"Okay, I'll have to work out those details."

They sat in silence for a few minutes eating their dinners. Then Mark broke the silence, just like Sakura did earlier with Sasuke.

"So Sakura, do you have a boyfriend? You are obviously very attractive."

Sakura almost spat out her water. She wasn't expecting a question like that.

"Umm…no I don't have a boyfriend."

"Wow! I think you should! Will you be my girlfriend?"

"HUH?" This guy was like, pushing 40 or 50, and she was 17. That is creepy.

"Umm…no offense Mark, but you are much older than me. I don't think it would work out…"

"I don't care, we can make it work!"

"No."

"Alright, I understand. Well, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's get going." They left the restraunt and Mark drove her back to her hotel. They both arrived and he walked her up to her room.

"Thanks for a…wonderful evening," Sakura said hesitantly.

"No problem. Can I come in and use your bathroom?"

"Umm…yeah sure. I guess…" She unlocked the door and they both stepped in. He automatically went to the bathroom. She sat on the bed and relaxed for a few moments. Mark then came out.

"Okay, well, I guess I should go."

"I'll show you to the door." Sakura got off the bed and walked over to the door with him. She was just about to open it, when Mark suddenly pushed her against the wall.

"Oww! Mark, what are you doi-"Sakura was cut off when Mark roughly kissed her. She gasped in surprised and tried to pull him off of her. But she wasn't successful.

"Sakura, baby, just relax. I'll leave in a few hours when I'm done with you." He pulled her over to the bed and flung her down. She fell over and opened her eyes to see Mark on top of her.

"Mark! Get the hell off of me!" She tried to wriggle her way out from under him, but he held her down and began to kiss her again. She moved around under him, trying to break free. She eventually gave up trying and started crying out of her pity.

She felt his nasty hands go underneath her shirt. She started to panic. 'What am I gonna do?!' she thought over and over. She did the only thing she could think of. She screamed.

Sasuke was making his way up to Sakura's hotel room, with her purse in his hand. He was just about to knock on her door when she heard her scream on the other side.

"SAKURA!" He frantically tried to open the door, but it was locked. 'Shit!' He started kicking and banging on the door, until it eventually slammed open. He ran in and saw a sobbing, topless Sakura lying on the bed with a crazy guy on top of her.

"Sakura!" She looked over at Sasuke and smiled inwardly that he was there.

"Get the fuck off of her!" Sasuke ran over and pulled Mark off. Mark started throwing punches and kicks at Sasuke. He dodged all of them, and then nailed Mark in the stomach with a punch and kicked him where the sun don't shine. Mark wobbled his way out of the room.

"This wont be the last time you see me Sakura! I'll be back, and I'll make sure your little boyfriend here wont be around!" Mark ran away down the hall. Sasuke turned to Sakura, who was putting her shirt back on and still crying.

"Sakura, are you alright?" he asked. She didn't answer and was shaking uncontrollably. He took that as that she wasn't okay. He walked over to her and hugged her. She quickly hugged back and started sobbing even harder. He just held her tighter.

"I'm just so glad you came when you did," Sakura said after some silence.

"So am I." She eventually cried herself to sleep in his arms. He smiled and gently laid her on her bed. He was feeling tired himself and he lay down next to her. He fell asleep as well.

**Was that good enough for you guys? Review please!**

**Until Next Time!**

**naruto.luv.llamas**


	4. Sickness

_**Hey guys! So sorry, but I won't be updating for a while. I'm really sick, and it strains me enough to write this message. I've been sleeping for hours and I can't eat without getting sick. I'll update as soon as I can!**_

_**Love you guys lots! Stick with me!**_

_**naruto.luv.llamas –sneezes yet again-**_


	5. The New Couple and The New Partners

**Sorry that I haven't updated this story for a while! I hate school…and my dad's computer…but here I am!! I did want to apologize for the last chapter though. I wanted to replace all of the Jeff Dunham names with Marks in the story but I missed the beginning so I'm sorry if I confused anyone! IT'S NOT JEFF DUNHAM IT'S MARK NOW!!!**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say anything? No freakin' duh I don't own Naruto!**

**Story!**

Sasuke and Sakura didn't talk about what happened back at her hotel. They didn't tell everyone else either; Sakura didn't want them to worry. But nowadays, Sakura was paler and would jump at everyone movement behind her. Mark's words still haunted her mind everyday moment of every day.

'He said that he wasn't done with me. Not good…' Sakura thought to herself as she walked to her dance class. She was catching up with the other girls, and the whole group was going to the National Dance Competition in a week. She was just happy to be getting away from Mark.

Sakura arrived at the dance hall five minutes before it began. She tied her hair in a ponytail and placed the water bottle she brought against the wall. Soon, she began warming up and stretching. The guys came into the dance hall moments later. Sasuke's new routine was to make sure that Sakura was still semi okay, and then watch her every movement when she was dancing. They were always together, and Sakura really enjoyed the company. Sasuke walked up to Sakura.

"How have you been? Okay still?" he asked her, barely above a whisper.

"Okay, just waiting for the dance competition to come so I can get out of here." She sat on the ground and stretched so that her fingers were at the tip of her dance shoes.

"Okay. Do you want to hang out today?" Sasuke asked her, sitting down beside her.

"Sure what do you want to do?"

"We could go to the park," Sakura stood up and pondered his idea.

"That works. When do you want me to meet you?"

"Wanna just go after this? We could go get lunch and hang out." He got up off the ground and stood beside her. She nodded and dance class began. All of the girls were talking to their boyfriends while Sasuke was talking to Sakura. Sasuke took his place with the guys against the wall. The girls began dancing to the music that was playing.

**-With The Boys-**

"So Sasuke, you've been hanging out a lot with Sakura. Any reason why?" Neji asked Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged in response. Naruto decided to be a part in the conversation.

"Aww Sasuke here has a crush!" Naruto laughed at his comment while Sasuke glared.

"I'll admit, I am feeling differently about her. She's pretty cool and isn't like most stars," Sasuke told the guys. Their eyes widened in surprise.

"Aren't you like, a human ice cube?" Shikamaru asked him. Sasuke glared once again.

"So. Are you gonna ask her out Sasuke?" Neji asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"I think you should. She is really cool, and I'll bet she likes you too," Naruto added, glancing over at Sakura.

"Maybe I should…" Sasuke sat there deep in thought. 'It would give me more of a reason to hang out with her. And I could protect her from Mark. But would she say yes?'

Dance class officially ended. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten walked to their boyfriends, kissing them in the process. Sakura waltzed over to Sasuke. "So, are you ready to go?" Sasuke asked her. She smiled and nodded in response. They bid the others farewell and proceeded to the park. Sasuke bought Sakura a strawberry ice cream cone and he got himself a vanilla ice cream cone. They sat on a nearby bench.

"So, are you having fun so far?" Sasuke asked, taking a lick from his ice cream. Sakura took a lick from her own ice cream and answered him.

"Yeah. But you know, we've only been here for about ten minutes." He shrugged and she took another lick from her ice cream.

**-Sakura's POV-**

'Sasuke's really nice. And he's cute!'

'**Are you kidding me!? He's freakin' hot!'**

'Stupid inner. I thought you went on vacation.'

'**I did, but I came back once I saw this hottie beside you.'** Sakura gagged inwardly at her inner.

'Okay. I do admit that he is hot, and he's nice and he looks out for me. Maybe he's just being nice?'

'**Girl! He totally loves you. Give him a chance. You know you love him too.'**

Sakura couldn't argue back. Her inner was right. She had a crush on Sasuke Uchiha. She smiled and continued eating her ice cream.

**-Sasuke's POV-**

'Hmm. I wonder what she's thinking about.'

'**You probably.'**

'Who the hell are you?'

'**Your inner self.'**

'I have one of those?'

'**Everyone does. But we wait until the right moment to come out.'**

'What about when Mr. Ruggers ran away? I was devastated and Mom put me through therapy! Where were you then?'

'**Who? The cat? I never did like him…and it was funny when the therapist told you to let out your feelings. You have no feelings!'**

'That's mean.'

'**Who said I was nice? We're the ice cube remember? Oh that's right! You melted your heart when you met this pretty lady beside you!'  
**

'I do like her, but does she like me back?'

'**I don't know. You know the saying: You don't know until you try.'**

'But there is always another saying.'

'**What's that?'**

'Curiosity killed the cat.'

'**So that's what happened to Mr. Ruggers! Besides, I like mine better. Ask her personal questions, like if she likes anyone or something.'**

'Worth a shot.' I finished my ice cream and looked over at Sakura, who had also finished.

**-Normal POV-**

The two sat in silence, inwardly talking to their inners. Sakura broke the silence.

"So Sasuke. What else is there to do at this park?"

"We could be dumb and go hang out by the slides and swings…" he answered. He really didn't know; he hadn't been to the park in years until now. He thought she would like it though.

"That sounds like fun. Let's go!" She took his hand and asked him which way to go. He blushed at the fact that she was holding his hand. His inner was cheering and having a party.

Eventually, they reached their destination. Sakura automatically ran to the swings. She laughed and she rose higher into the air. Sasuke couldn't help but admire her carefree, go lucky attitude. She was having so much fun, and why was he still standing here? He moved his feet from a stationery stance to a running motion and sat on the swing next to her. They battled each other at who could swing the highest, and Sasuke eventually won. About an hour later, they were so tired they just sat on their swings and talked.

"So Sasuke, do you like anyone right now?" Sakura asked. 'I'm just curious,' she told herself, but her inner rebutted and told her that she would've been jealous if he did.

"Well…umm…yeah…" he said, barely above a whisper. He didn't lie, he did like someone. Her.

Suddenly, Sakura's eyes fell to the ground. Her happy attitude was completely drained from her, and her smile turned into a frown. Sasuke realized this, and wondered if he said something wrong.

'Did I say something wrong?'

'**Yeah! You said you liked someone, but didn't say it was her! Dude, she totally wants you!'**

'Maybe your right. Should I say something?'

'**Well, duh! You have to tell her that you like her!'**

'…okay.'

"Umm…Sakura?" Sasuke watched her eyes look directly into his own.

"Yes?"

"I didn't say who I liked."

As if a rainbow appeared across the sky, her face sprung in happiness, and a hint of anxious danced in her eyes. Her smile returned, and Sasuke couldn't help but smile back.

"Oh? Who is it?"

"Maybe it's you…" Her jaw dropped, and Sasuke smirked ay her reaction.

'Oh. My. Gosh! He said he liked me, HE SAID HE LIKED ME!!'

'**Girl, make a move! Make a move!'**

"Sasuke…"

"Yeah Sakura?"

"I…I like you too…" She smiled and he smiled back.

"Does that mean that we're going out?" Sasuke asked her.

"Well, I guess it does!" He got off of his swing, and she did the same. H embraced her in a loving hug, and she hugged him back. Little did they know, someone was watching them from a distance.

"So, the little star has her Prince Charming? Well, I believe I can change that…" He soon realized that the couple was leaving the spot, and he gathered himself up and followed them from afar.

Sasuke and Sakura were heading towards a lake that sat in the center of the park. That's how it got its name, Center Lake. They arrived, and they sat along the edge of it, watching a pair of swans make a heart. Sakura sighed and leaned her head against Sasuke's chest. He smirked and put his chin on top of her blossom colored hair. They didn't want this peaceful moment to end. The mystery man went behind another bush, away from the couple.

"Isn't the lake absolutely beautiful?" Sakura cooed.

"I know something that's even more beautiful," Sasuke responded.

"What?" Sakura already had a feeling of what he was going to say.

"You." She smiled at him, and he smiled back. They were just about to kiss, when suddenly…

"SASUKE IS THAT YOU?" A slutty, whore like thing sprinted over to the couple. Her name is Karin.

"Karin, didn't you say before school ended that you were going on vacation?" Sasuke grimaced. Karin pushed Sakura away from Sasuke, and sat down next to him. Sakura glared as she rubbed her head from the impact of the ground.

"Yes, and I just got back. Did you miss me as much as I missed you?" Karin looked at her crush seductively.

"No. And don't ever touch my girlfriend again." Karin looked over at Sakura, who was sticking her tongue out at her. Karin glared, and stood up. Sakura stood up as well.

"You know, I never did like your songs. Or your dancing," Karin sneered.

"Really? Some people have bad taste I guess. Were you busy watching Hannah Montana instead?" Sakura insulted. (A/N: I personally HATE Hannah Montana, but sorry to all of you that like her!)

Karin glared her best glare at Sakura. But even her glare couldn't match Sakura's. She backed away, defeated, and returned her gaze to Sasuke.

"Well. This slut sure is a catch Sasuke. But you know, there are other fish in the sea…" Karin ran her fingers up Sasuke's chest. Sakura couldn't handle anymore. She walked over to Karin, tapped her shoulder, and slapped her face. Karin stumbled backwards, and fell into the lake. She came up to the surface, gasping for air and removing seaweed that fell over her face. Sasuke and Sakura paid no attention and were talking again.

"So, are you coming to Florida with us for the dance competition next week?" Sakura asked.

'Dance competition in Florida? Next week? Hmmm…' Karin thought.

"Of course! I don't want to miss my girlfriend win first prize!" They turned their attention back to Karin.

"You'll pay for that bitch!" Sakura smiled. "Let the games begin," she answered. Karin got out of the lake and began furiously walking towards her house. Suddenly, she was tripped.

"Hey! Behind here!" A voice beckoned her. Karin walked behind a bush and saw none other than…Mark.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Mark. I happened to notice that little incident over there. So, you like the boy?"

"His name is Sasuke, and he's the slut's boyfriend…"

"That's Sakura. I love her, but she won't become my girlfriend."

"Sasuke doesn't even know I exist…"

"Well, want to team up…"

"Karin. My name is Karin. Yes, I would like to team up with you Mark. I'll get Sasuke away from Sakura, and you do whatever you want to her."

"I did try to rape her a few days ago. Sasuke just so happened to stumble in on us."

"Hmm…well. I don't care what happens to Sakura, just get her away from Sasuke so I can have him."

"Well, let's see what we can do partner."

"Yes, let's see what we can do. And I already have the perfect plan. Sakura has a dance competition in Florida next week, and Sasuke's going with her."

"Hmm…this could work to our advantage."

**What's gonna happen?? Well, I know, but you guys don't! **

**Until next time!**

**naruto.luv.llamas**


	6. Mark and Karin Make A Move

**Oh my gosh! I am SOO sorry I didn't update any sooner than this! OMG! Holy crap, the last time I updated was the second! AHH! Okay, well here's the story. Get ready for a LONG chapter! (That is, if my puny mind remembers all of the ideas I thought of!)**

**Disclaimer: It's on my birthday list! But I know I won't get it…**

**Yay! SasuSaku time! (In case you haven't noticed, they're my favorite couple!)**

Sasuke was walking Sakura back to her hotel. It was the perfect day for the new couple: birds singing, the sky a clear, cloudless blue, and everyone admiring the couple on the streets.

'Life doesn't get any better than this…' Sasuke thought. He reached out for Sakura's hand, and she took it in her own.

'I wonder what he's thinking about right now…' Sakura thought, looking up at the world's greatest boyfriend. **(You have to admit, he would be pretty cool to have as a boyfriend!)**

'**Probably you, smartie.'**

'Hey! I'm smart!'

'**You guys just became a couple. What do you think he's gonna think about?'**

'…damn…I hate it when you're right.'

'**Yeah, I love it!'**

'Screw you!'

'**I am shocked at you!'**

'Whatever! Leave me alone for once!'

Sasuke watched as Sakura was mentally yelling at herself. At least, it looked like she was arguing with herself.

"Sakura?" Sakura returned her attention to Sasuke.

"Hmm?"

"We're at your hotel." Sakura looked up, and she really was at her hotel.

"Oh…" She walked Sasuke up to her new room. She couldn't stand being in the old room by herself; not with all of those memories.

"Do you wanna stay for a while?" she asked Sasuke. He nodded in response. She knew that she could trust him NOT to rape her. They walked into the room, and saw a mini refrigerator. Sasuke grabbed himself and Sakura sodas and went to sit on Sakura's bed. She sat right beside him. But she still looked kind of uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything," Sasuke told her.

"Are…you sure? I can trust you?"

"Hey, we're going out now! You have to trust me!"

"That is true." Sakura laid her head down on his lap, and he laid down on her bed. They were both extremely happy and comfortable. That is, until they heard a knock on the door. Sakura groaned and reluctantly got up to get it. When she opened the door, she gasped, and gave a little shriek. Sasuke ran towards her and couldn't believe what he saw. It was Karin and Mark.

"How did you find us?" Sasuke asked darkly, moving Sakura behind him, just in case.

"Well, it's simple, really. Big star, best hotel in Konoha, you do the math Sasuke," Karin said. 

"And I've already been here, as you know," Mark said, sneering at Sakura. She hid further behind Sasuke and whimpered. He back up farther into the room, and Karin and Mark followed. 

"Sakura, go call everyone else. Just get out of here," Sasuke told her. But she was still too shocked to move. He cursed inwardly. He moved her onto the bed, and he sat down beside her, holding her in his arms.

"Are you getting her all worked up for me? She won't behave if she's upset," Mark said to Sasuke. Sasuke glared and got back up. 

"Get. Out. Now," Sasuke said, his anger getting the best of him.

"Hmm. Make me," Mark answered. He knew that Sasuke would attack him, and that would leave Sakura alone so Karin could attack her. And he already had a good plan in his head.

His plan was correct. Sasuke ran at him with full force, ready to blow a punch. Mark let him attack, and motioned for Karin to make a move on Sakura. She obeyed, and she got a needle from her pocket. Sasuke was too busy with Mark to notice, and Sakura was watching Sasuke, eyes wide with disbelief.

Karin slowly walked over to Sakura, needle ready in her hand. She rose it up towards Sakura's neck, and injected the fluid into Sakura. She screamed from the pain. Sasuke turned to look at Sakura, probably giving himself whiplash. He saw Sakura collapse unconscious, and he looked back at Mark, who was smirking.

Sasuke let him go, and ran to Sakura's side. He tried to shake her awake, but she didn't stir.

"Sakura! SAKURA!" Sasuke was frantic. He needed help, and fast. But first, he felt the urge to kill. He had to kill Karin and Mark before he did anything. Sasuke glared at him, but Mark saw weakness in his eyes. And tears brimming at the bottom of them.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER!" Sasuke screamed angrily. Karin sprinted out of the room, scared of the protective Sasuke. Mark stood there smirking.

"You better hurry her to a hospital. She's dying, you know. That fluid that Karin injected was a drug that's going to make her weak for quite some time, and then when you're out of the way, I can use her to my advantage." Mark explained his entire plan to Sasuke, while Sasuke was still trying to help Sakura.

"I'll kill you Mark! KILL YOU!" Sasuke's fury took over him as Mark sneered.

"Like I said, you better hurry before she dies. We wouldn't want that, now would we?" Mark left the room in a blink of an eye.

"I can't walk there, I don't have hat kind of time. I need to call the guys." And that's exactly what he did. First he called Neji, and told him that Sakura needed help and to get everyone else. Ten minutes later, Shikamaru was holding a sobbing Ino, as well as Naruto, and Tenten was trying not to cry as Neji helped Sakura into the back of his SUV.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Ino asked wearily as Neji finished making Sakura as comfortable as can be.

"We don't know Ino. All we can do is get her to the hospital as quick as we can," Neji answered. She sobbed even harder into Shikamaru's shirt, and Shikamaru did his best to comfort her. 

"Alright! Everyone in NOW!" Neji shouted. Everyone piled in the car. Sasuke sat with Sakura, holding her hand. He was scared to death. Suddenly, she began to move. Sasuke's eyes widened as she tried to open her eyes. When she did, the girls cried in semi happiness, but she was still in trouble. Sasuke held her hand even tighter.

"Sasuke…w-wh-what h-happ-happened?" Sakura's voice was barely above a whisper, and her voice was hoarse.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, you need to focus on staying awake," he answered.

"Sasu-Sasuke, I can't…" Her eyes struggled to stay opened, and her body trembled violently. 

"Sakura! Just stay awake for another five minutes!" Neji called from the front seat. She tried her hardest to stay awake, but she failed. Her eyes shut and she gasped for breath.

Sasuke flipped out. He screamed her name, trying to wake her up again. Finally, after the minutes drug by, the hospital was in sight. Shikamaru had already called the hospital to get a room and doctors ready. Everyone saw the doctors standing outside, waiting.

Neji sloppily parked the car and the doctors got a stretcher ready for Sakura. They put her on it, and quickly brought her inside. While everyone was running, a doctor made a quick statement to the nurses and doctors.

"She doesn't even have ten minutes to live!"

Sasuke stopped running, along with everyone else on the group. They watched the stretcher go into a room for surgery. Hinata dropped to the ground, unable to take the pain any longer. Naruto went to her side and held her as she cried. He wanted to cry as well, but he couldn't in front of the girls. Because everyone knows that when a guy cries in front of a girl, EVERY girl cries even harder to a point where it's unstoppable. Tenten started sobbing as well, and Neji made her sit before she really flipped out. Ino was the worst. She kept trying to follow Sakura, but Shikamaru had to hold her back, which was challenging. Ino finally gave in and fell asleep, due to exhaustion. Sasuke couldn't even move, not even when doctors came out and told them about Sakura's condition.

"It seems that the drug Sakura was injected with is going to keep her weak for about, we say ten days. She will have to be supervised tonight here at the hospital, just so we can run more tests. The drug is still inside her, but for now it's not going to hurt her." The doctor paused for any questions. Shikamaru had one.

"What do you mean by 'for now'? That drug is going to really hurt her?" The doctor sighed.

"Yes. We need to see where the drug spread to, and watch her for a while. She can't be alone for quite sometime, which means that someone will need to watch her."

"I'll do it." Everyone turned to where the voice came from. It was Sasuke.

"Are you sure? This is a big job. Can you handle it?" The doctor bombarded him with questions.

"As her boyfriend, I think I can handle taking care of her for a couple weeks," Sasuke answered. 

"Yeah Sasuke can hand- BOYFRIEND?" Everyone shouted.

"Yes, we are going out now. I'll get into further details later. But yes, I can handle it. Don't forget about my mansion and servants." Everyone shrugged. They knew Sasuke would be by her side 24/7. 

"Alright," The doctor began. "You need to watch her day and night. She needs to take these seven pills every morning at eight and again at nine at night. If you don't give them to her on time, she'll surely die." The doctor whipped out seven different pill cases, and all of them were huge horse like pills. Sasuke took them and put them in his pocket. The doctor said more random nonsense, and then invited the group into Sakura's room. Everyone eagerly followed the doctor down the hallway. 

"You must remain extremely quiet when you enter. Right now, she's hooked up to a lot of machines, and she needs as much rest as she can get." The doctor led them into the room, and everyone gasped. Sakura had at least five machines working, and several others were around the room just in case. She was breathing through a mask, and her eyes were covered with a cloth. Everyone walked in, as quietly as they could. Nobody said a word, and none of the girls had any more tears to cry. It was a very awkward, eerie silence. Everyone just stared at the ghostly pale figure lying on the bed. Not too long after they went in, the group left, except Sasuke. He began to walk out after everyone else left, but he turned around and placed a gentle kiss on the girl's forehead. He bid his goodbyes to the doctors and nurses, and left the hospital without another word.

What could he say?

But he did feel like it was all of his fault. He didn't watch her, and he could've gotten everyone together sooner. He could have done something more than what he did.

'She's not allowed to step outside again without me.' Sasuke walked the lonely streets of Konoha while thinking of that sentence over and over again.

**Okay maybe it's not as long as I wanted it, but it still took me over an hour to type and remember all of it! Well, leave me a review! Any suggestions are welcome!**

**Until Next Time!**

**naruto.luv.llamas**


	7. Sasuke Really Can Cry!

OMG

**OMG! I'm using the same excuse from my high school story. PSSA's!! Yeah, homework for the crappy state assessments. UGH!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I own the Naruto plushie my friends got me for my birthday! (Which is on Monday, by the way! OMG THAT'S TOMMOROW! –faints-)**

**Story!**

Everyone went to see Sakura the next day. She had just taken her pills, and she was feeling horrible. Sasuke was the first to go into the bedroom, and he sat down on the chair next to the bed. He gently grabbed her hand, and she barely held it back, due to the fact that she was still very weak. Everyone else piled into the room.

"How are you feeling Sakura?" Her boyfriend's eyes were full of worry.

"Great! Fine. Okay. JUST KILL ME NOW!" Sakura screamed. Her head was pounding, her stomach was doing back flips, and her body felt as if she had a thousand pound boulder sitting on top of it.

Sasuke sighed. He put her in this condition. He had circles under his eyes from getting no sleep, and he didn't get in the shower that morning, because he wanted to see his girlfriend.

"You know we can't kill you Sakura," Ino said. Sakura smiled a weak smile.

"Yeah, I know. But I wish you could!" She faintly laughed, and so did everyone else.

"So when can I be released from this hell hole?" Sakura questioned.

"In a few hours. The doctors want to do more tests on you," Neji told her. She groaned in response.

"Don't worry, I'm sure time will fly by!" Naruto said, doing a very Lee like pose.

"That's if you're having fun loser," Shikamaru said, shaking his head.

"And I'm sure this is NOT fun," Hinata told her boyfriend.

"Yeah. Sakura, I'm so sorry I put you in this state," Sasuke said, his head drooping. Everyone else looked at each other, and gave the couple some time alone.

"What do you mean?" Sakura didn't understand. This was her fault! She had to be so damn hot and everyone wanted her!

"If I had just gotten to you sooner, or stopped Karin, or killed Mark, or called everyone faster, you wouldn't be here!" Sasuke began to cry silently. The end of the world must have been coming.

"Sasuke. You did what you did. What if you went slower? I would be dead!" Sakura tried to comfort her boyfriend.

"Yeah, that's why I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again. So that this won't happen again." Wow, how…overprotective.

"Sasuke, I'm fine. You're fine-"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M FINE! KARIN COULD'VE KILLED YOU! YOU'RE IN THE INTENSIVE CARE UNIT OF A HOSPITAL! AND YOU THINK I'M FINE?!" Sakura was in shock. She got the hint that he was not fine.

"Sasuke…get a hold of yourself." She wasn't prepared for the hug he had suddenly given her.

"Sakura…please forgive me." He cried softly into the crook of her neck. She felt his hot tears on her skin, and she couldn't help but cry too.

"Sasuke, if it makes you feel better, I forgive you." She hugged him back, and his grip tightened on her. She cried slightly harder.

"Sakura, I love you. I won't let this happen again." Wait, did he just say he loved her?

"I…I love you too Sasuke." And if he possibly could, his grip tightened even more, telling her physically that he would never let her go.

Everyone came in to see this little scene in front of them. Sasuke was still hugging Sakura, but this time he was lying next to her in the bed, sleeping, holding her tightly in his arms. Sakura was curled up next to him, her chest rising up and down from her breathing. She was sleeping also. The doctors that were about to do Sakura's x-rays came in, but let the couple alone for a few extra minutes. Everybody woke up Sasuke quietly a few minutes later, and told him they had to perform the x-rays. He nodded, kissing Sakura gently on her rosy lips, and pulled away from her without waking her up. The group left, and the doctors came in. Sasuke peaked through the door to see Sakura standing groggily and smiling. She knew he had kissed her, and her fingers were tracing her lips. Sasuke smiled, and finally left the hospital for some much needed sleep.

**-Around Eight PM-**

Sasuke was on his way to get Sakura from the hospital. The doctors called around seven to tell him that she was able to leave. He had instantly got in the shower, got into his pajamas, getting more comfortable, eaten dinner, and was now on his way in his shiny BMW to get his girl.

When he arrived, he saw Sakura sitting in her hospital room, with the clothes she had on the day before. She smiled at him when he entered the room.

"Hi Sasuke!" She said happily, even though she still felt like shit.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I'm feeling as good as new!" She winced in pain from her head.

"You actually feel…?"

"Like freakin' shit! What do you think?"

"Sakura Haruno! Such language!"

Sakura decided to mess with him. "Shit! Hell! Ass! Piss! Fuck! Asshole! Mmph!" Sasuke ran over and put a hand over her mouth before she could shout any more…polite words in a HOSPITAL. Sakura licked his hand, resulting in him pulling away imeadiately.

"Sakura!" She laughed as best as she could without causing herself pain. Sasuke shook his head at her childish behavior.

"So…are you ready to spend three weeks in the Uchiha mansion?" Sasuke asked her. She nodded enthusiastically, causing her to grip her head tightly.

"Oww…" Sasuke picked her up bridal style and carried her to his car. He softly placed her in the passenger seat, and buckled her seatbelt for her.

"Thank you Daddy!" She joked.

"Anytime sweetheart." He then went to the driver's side and buckled himself in.

"Alright! Let's go!" Sasuke pulled away from the hospital. Sakura ended up falling asleep a few moments later. Sasuke glanced over at her sleeping figure and sighed happily.

About thirty minutes later, Sasuke pulled up to the gates to the Uchiha mansion. The security guards lifted the gates and smiled at the Uchiha. Sasuke parked in a small area just for his seventeen cars (Author's Blurb: Yes, seventeen cars!) and he picked up Sakura and took her to his room, laying her onto his king sized bed. He carefully placed her under the covers, which she snuggled into. Sasuke looked at his clock. It read 8:55.

"Shit! She needs to take her medication at nine!" Sasuke didn't hesitate. First, he got a glass of water. Then he ran back upstairs and took out the pills the doctor gave him. He laid all of these items on a small table and woke up Sakura. She reluctantly sat up, still in the bed, and took her pills at exactly nine.

"Ugh…I hate those things…" Sakura complained, once again getting under the covers. Sasuke climbed in next to her, since he was already in his pajamas. She turned to face him.

"Don't worry. You won't have to take them for much longer," Sasuke comforted.

"True. But still. I need to take them…" Sakura groaned. Sasuke chuckled.

"Yes. I'll have to be sure you do take them."

"Sasuke?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"I love you."

"I love you more than you will ever know."

Sakura smiled and cuddled up next to Sasuke. He put his hands loosely around her small waist, and they both drifted off to sleep.

**Okay! What did you people think? I need a ton of reviews! That's what I want for my birthday from all of you guys!**

**Until Next Time!**

**naruto.luv.llamas**


	8. Dippy Egg Cleanup

Yup I'm back

**Yup I'm back. And if you want to know why I was gone for so long, look at Chapter 21 of my other story, which I also just updated. It's been a very long couple months, and I'm sorry I haven't updated.**

**But I'm here now!**

**Disclaimer: I still unfortunately do not own Naruto. That was a really corny disclaimer.**

**Story!**

Sasuke slowly opened his onyx orbs. He smiled down upon a still sleeping Sakura. Then he realized that she needed to take her pills, probably very soon. He glanced over at the clock, turning only his head, to make sure he didn't wake up Sakura. The clock read 7:30, so he decided it would be a good time to wake her up.

"Sakura. Sakura, sweetheart, time to wake up." He gently shook her and she opened up her emerald eyes. She quietly yawned and sat up slowly.

"What time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"It's 7:30. Do you want to eat breakfast before you take your medication?" Sasuke asked.

"Do I have to take it?" she complained.

"Of course Sakura. You want to get better, don't you?"

"…yeah."

"And you have your dance contest next week."

"Actually six days from now."

"Okay, all the more reason to get up and take your meds."

"Fine! Only because I know I won't win this battle." Sasuke smiled at his cleverness and picked up Sakura to take her downstairs. On their way down, Sakura tried to wriggle down onto the floor.

"What? You don't want me to carry you?"

"No! I'm perfectly capable walking by myself down the stairs."

"Alright then. You asked for it." And he carefully dropped her on her butt, right smack in the middle of the stairs.

"Owww!" Sakura stood up, inspecting her butt for any damages.

"Aww c'mon. I didn't drop you that hard!"

"This butt cost a lot of money Sasuke!"

"…what?"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

"Oh."

"Race you down the stairs!" And Sakura's amazing ability let her slide past Sasuke into the kitchen before him.

"Congratulations. You get one free kiss." Sasuke leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. Then he quickly pulled away to get her pills.

"Hey! Come back here! I was not done kissing you yet. Don't make me come over there mister!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke laughed at his girlfriend's immatureness. "Okay, okay!" He leaned down and kissed her gently yet passionately. Sakura was actually the one that pulled away.

"I think I need my pills now Sasuke Uchiha," she said. Sasuke nodded and went to get the pills that were one-third of his index finger in length each. He gave them to Sakura with a huge glass of water.

Sakura reluctantly swallowed all of the pills and sighed. She really hated those things. But hey, the paparazzi didn't discover her yet! But, then again, her agent told them to stay away of he'll sue. That shut them up good. She mentally smirked as she remembered their frightened faces.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Sakura looked up at Sasuke.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good. Did the pills make you drowsy or anything?"

"A little, but I have dance rehearsal today, so I can't fall asleep yet."

"You will when we get back afterwards."

"Probably so."

"Well, I'm gonna get started on breakfast. Anything in particular you would like?"

"Get me two dippy eggs and two pieces of toast please!"

"What's a dippy egg?"

Sakura was in shock. "You mean you've never heard of a dippy egg?"

"Nope. Not at all."

"Well then, I'm making breakfast." Sakura made her way over to a skillet and got out the butter from the fridge. Sasuke felt strangely pitiful that he had no clue what she was talking about.

"Teach me how?"

"To make a dippy egg?" Sasuke nodded. Sakura shrugged and motioned for Sasuke to go over to where she was.

"Now, you just have to put the egg in the skillet, and then flip it without breaking it in a few minutes." Sakura was happily eating her two dippy eggs and dipping her toast into the yolk while sitting on a bar stool by the island in the middle of the kitchen. She was trying so hard not to laugh at Sasuke as he tried his hardest to make them as well.

Suddenly, he flipped the egg just a little too hard. It flew up into the air, almost touched the ceiling, and flopped back down all over Sasuke's head, splattering the yolk in the center all over the kitchen, including Sakura. She yelped in surprise and started wiping off the yellow-orange substance.

"Ewww…" Sakura said, completely grossed out.

"This is disgusting. From now on, you're making the breakfast Sakura." Sasuke was also wiping off the gooey solid.

"Yeah, you got that right Sasuke. You can't cook AT ALL." Sasuke glared at her, and she started laughing.

"Well, I'm gonna go get in the shower and get ready for dance class, okay?" Sakura stood up from her place at the island and stretched. She then took her plate over to the sink and rinsed off her dishes and stuck them in the dishwasher.

"Yeah. That works for me. I'm gonna go get in the shower in my room." Sasuke, who had given up on his breakfast and had eaten a bowl of cereal instead, also stood up from the island and did the same as Sakura with his dishes.

"Alright, I'll use the downstairs bathroom then." She gave Sasuke a quick peck on the cheek and made her way downstairs. (There are 6 floors in his house.)

Sasuke was getting a clean towel from his closet in his room. He walked over to his bathroom once his new towel was in hand and stripped himself of his clothing. (Not anything pervish!)

He turned on the water to a very hot temperature and steam automatically filled the room. He got in and gave a nice long sigh of relief and relaxation. Slowly he began washing his hair with a ton of shampoo and let it sit in for about five minutes. He liked his hair really soft! About twenty minutes later Sasuke turned off the water and stepped out of the shower with his towel around his waist.

He didn't know exactly why, but his legs were really tired so he sat on the toilet for a few extra minutes. He suddenly thought of everything that's happened to Sakura during the time she had been in America, from the concert to their recent encounter with Mark and Karin. The thought made his hands clench into fists. He swore revenge on them on day. He was going to kill them, even if that meant with his own hands.

Sakura was in the shower shampooing and sprucing up her hair. She loved how all the bubbles would form on top of her head, and then the feeling of the suds rinsing down her back down the drain. It was very relaxing.

She too was thinking about her encounters with Mark. If it hadn't been for Sasuke, she could very well be dead at this very moment. She shuddered at the thought. About ten minutes later she got out of the shower and walked over to the guest bedroom to change, since she assumed that Sasuke would be changing in his room any minute now.

As soon as Sakura stepped in the large bedroom, she noticed her suitcase and belongings on the bed.

'Sasuke must have put them there…' she thought. She shrugged and chose out her clothes for the day; blue American Eagle sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt. She put her hair up in a sloppy ponytail and packed her dance bag full of water bottles and a towel to wipe off any sweat she may have. Once she was ready, she waited downstairs for Sasuke.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked as he came down the stairs in jeans and a striped Hollister shirt.

"Yup, let's get going." Sakura followed him out the door of his mansion and to the limo. They both climbed in the backseat and told the driver their destination. A few minutes later, they were on their way.

"So how are you feeling?" Sasuke asked.

"Okay I guess, just a little tired is all," Sakura yawned and leaned on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I can see that." Sakura groaned, wanting to fall asleep.

"You can sleep if you want to Sakura."

"No, because then I'll be too comfortable on your shoulder to get up and dance."

"I don't care."

"Yeah, you wouldn't"

"Haha you're so funny, my little cherry blossom."

"I know. I should do this for a living someday." Sasuke laughed. A few moments later, Sakura was fast asleep and snoring softly. Sasuke smiled and leaned his own head on hers before falling asleep himself.

**Yup, we got some more fluff from this couple. Well, review please. It will make me really tremendously happy! :D**

**naruto.luv.llamas**


	9. Notes and Stories

**Hey hey hey! Sorry I haven't updated in forever for this story. But here I am! And I should be updating my stories every day or a few times a week since swim season is over !!**

**YAY!!**

.xx.

"Mr. Uchiha, we have arrived at your destination." The chauffer **(Author's Blurb: Yeah I spelled that wrong Alex. I know, I know.)** shook Sasuke gently, waking him up. He yawned quietly and looked down at Sakura, who was still asleep on his chest. He smiled, and sighed, knowing he had to wake her up. He moved slightly, and used his arms to hug her. Then he gently kissed her awake. She opened her eyes slightly, and smiled at Sasuke.

"Hello there..." she said drowsily. He kissed her again and said hello.

"I guess I gotta get up and go to dance, don't I?"

"I'm afraid so." She sighed, and sat up, stretching, before she climbed out of the limo. He quickly followed her.

As they entered the building, they gasped. The room was completely trashed. The mirrors on the walls were shattered into little pieces scattered all over the floor. The floor boards were ripped up and thrown to multiple places throughout the room. Even the mini fridge Paige had recently bought for her students to put drinks in was destroyed and utterly broken.

"What happened?!" Sakura exclaimed, recently noticing everyone else was in the room inspecting the damage further.

"We don't know! We came in a few minutes ago and found this!" Tenten cried. Sakura hustled over to the girls and Sasuke walked over to the boys that were standing on the other side of the room.

"We should probably look for any signs of evidence from the people that did this," Sakura said, already carefully moving pieces of glass from the mirrors. The girls followed suite. The boys also noticed what the girls were doing and each one went to assist their own girlfriends.

**-With Neji and Tenten-**

"Wanna go check around the fridge?" Neji asked, dodging bigger pieces of glass. Tenten looked up from her spot. "Sure." They proceeded to the said area.

"It's horrible that someone did this..." Tenten sighed. Neji nodded and picked up a piece of the fridge, inspecting it.

"I don't see anything...these people are good," Tenten said. She felt like crying. She has been dancing for years at this very location, and now it's destroyed. Neji stood up and gave her a comforting hug. She accepted and started crying lightly. He didn't say a word.

**-With Ino and Shikamaru-**

"Ugh, this is hard to walk through..." Ino complained.

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru said, almost tripping onto the unforgiving floor. He glanced around at the mess.

"Someone definitely did this on purpose. But why?" Shikamaru said to himself. Ino heard.

"I don't know but whoever did this is gonna pay!" Ino shouted. Shikamaru shook his head.

"This is so troublesome..."

"Hey! Get to work! I want a set of fingerprints from who did this! A ripped piece of shirt! SOMETHING!!" Ino demanded to her boyfriend. Shikamaru, being the wimp he can be sometimes, jumped and started moving around the room. Ino smiled at her demanding side.

**-With Naruto and Hinata-**

"This is so wrong..." Naruto said, helping Hinata around the room. Hinata sighed in agreement. They had looked at everything, and even asked Paige if she had locked up last night. She merely nodded and said she had errands to run and left in a hurry.

"Why would somebody want to do this?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Could it be someone from the competition?" Naruto asked.

"We're the only people entered from around here. Nobody is gonna drive hours just to do this..." Hinata answered. Naruto scratched his head.

"Oww!" Hinata said suddenly. Naruto looked up and hustled to his girlfriend.

"What's wrong?" He asked quickly. Hinata had her finger in her mouth. He pulled it out carefully and saw a small gash that was bleeding pretty badly. He stood up and grabbed a tissue from his back pocket. He softly dabbed the injury and apologized when Hinata winced from the pain.

"Ugh, you're not allowed to pick up the glass anymore..." Naruto said, still dabbing the wound with the bloodied tissue. Hinata giggled softly. "Gotcha," she said.

"Okay, I think it's done bleeding," Naruto said as he put the tissue back in his pocket. Hinata smiled when Naruto kissed her injury.

"All better?" He asked. She giggled and nodded.

**-With Sasuke and Sakura-**

"Ugh, I woke up for this?" Sakura mumbled as she looked at the ripped floor boards. She even looked through the holes leading to the basement. That's when she found a piece of paper in one of the holes.

"Hey Sasuke! Come here!" Sasuke quickly moved over to where she was. He looked down in the hole that Sakura was pointing down. He saw the glint of the paper's edge.

"I'm not small enough to fit through that..." Sasuke said to her. She looked down. "I am..."

Sasuke looked at her. "You are not going down there!"

"Why not?"

"Because! You could get hurt and none of us would be able to get you!"

"Sasuke, I'll be fine!" Sakura climbed down into the small opening and looked around at the darkness. She took a few steps and then fell forward, screaming from the sudden trip.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?!" Sasuke shouted. Sakura groaned in pain and called up a yes. She inspected her ankle, which was in immense pain, but only bruising. She winced and stood up.

"What did you do? Are you bleeding? Do you need help?" Sasuke cried.

"Sasuke! I'm fine and standing! Calm down!" Sakura called up. She glanced around for the paper. She found it a few moments later and called for someone to help her out. Neji quickly found a piece of durable rope and threw it down the hole. Sakura climbed up and Sasuke immeadiately inspected her for the damage she had done. Sakura sighed and pointed at her ankle, speeding up the process. Sasuke looked and saw the bruising. He gasped and unknowingly poked it.

"OWW! Sasuke!" He apologized and cradled her ankle carefully on his lap.

Everyone moved away, looking for more clues. Sakura looked at the paper. It had a small note that impacted her so greatly. In messy handwriting, it read:

_**Beware Haruno. Just wait and see what we have planned for you in Florida.**_

_**Mark and Karin**_

Sakura's breathing became quick and unstable. Sasuke, being overprotective, put her ankle down gently and rushed to her aid. He read the note and gasped.

"Sakura, you can't go to Florida now."

"I have to. I'm not letting my team down. If I don't go, we lose. And we've been working so hard for so long..." Sakura said shakily. Sasuke sighed.

"I have to watch you 24/7 though. I'd think you would want some independence."

"Not when I get a note like this." Sakura quickly hugged him and started crying softly. He hugged her back tightly, his head resting on top of hers. He could smell the sweet scent of strawberry shampoo coming from her hair. He breathed it in deeply, enjoying it.

"Don't ever leave me side Sasuke..." Sakura whimpered. He just sat there and hugged her even tighter. Eventually, she fell asleep from stress and medication. Sasuke stowed the note in his pocket and carefully picked his girlfriend up bridal style. He told Shikamaru to call his driver to get them. Five minutes later, Sasuke placed Sakura on his lap, making sure not to wake her before falling into another deep sleep.

.xx.

Sakura awoke to find herself in Sasuke's room, lying next to a shirtless Sasuke. She smiled and cuddled up against his chest. Sasuke woke up to her touch, and pulled her in closer.

"What time is it?" Sakura asked tiredly.

"Does it matter?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes it kinda does." Sasuke looked at the clock. It read 12:13.

"It's almost quarter after noon."

"Okay...we have to get up eventually, you know..." Sakura reminded him. He just pulled her in even closer to his body. She laughed silently and snuggled closer. They knew they probably wouldn't move for quite a while.

"Sasuke..."

"Yes, my little cherry blossom?"

"When do you wanna get up?"

"Never." Sakura shook her head.

"We need to get up soon Sasuke."

"No. You're staying right here next to me." Sakura sighed.

"You can be as stubborn as a mule sometimes."

"Deal with it." Sakura gasped.

"You did not just mmph--!" Sasuke had kissed her passionately. Of course, she kissed him back. Sasuke, if at all possible, pulled her in closer and deepened the kiss. She giggled and responded by kissing him deeper. But she stopped him when he managed to roll on top of her. Sakura gasped and moved out from under him. Sasuke frowned when he saw her move to the other side of the bed. He followed her.

"What's wrong?" He asked from behind her. She started shaking.

"It's just...the last time I was put in this kind of situation, it was with..." she gulped. "Mark..."

Sasuke put his head on her shoulder, realizing what he had done. She was definitely not ready for this yet. Come to think of it, they were only 17 and 18. But he had a previous life...he had lost his V-card a long time ago. **(Author's Blurb: For all of you that don't know, a V-card is like, your virginity. It's like when you get rid of your virginity you lose the card. Easy as that.)**

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I completely forgot about Mark for a moment. Just please don't cry. I hate it when you cry," Sasuke comforted. Sakura turned around and smiled a sad smile.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I got worked up like this. I really shouldn't have..." Sasuke just hugged her tighter. "No Sakura. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone that far. I forgot that I'm different now."

Sakura was nothing but confused. "Huh?"

Sasuke sighed. "It's a long story Sakura. Do you really want to hear it?"

"Of course Sasuke. Is it that bad?" Sakura asked. Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair and leaned against the head board of the bed. Sakura came up and sat inbetween his legs. He wrapped his arms around her and put his head in the crook of her neck.

"Please tell me the story. I want to know everything about you, good and bad." Sasuke moved his head on top of hers.

"Okay. I guess I should start from the beginning..."

.xx.

**Okay I'm not sure but this chapter seems rather short. I'm not using Word and I'm using this crappy notebook on my computer instead. Oh well. Sorry for any mistakes I have here. (Alex)**

**Review please!**

**naruto.luv.llamas**


	10. His Past

**'Ello lovely readers! I told you I would update a lot more! HAHAHAHAHAHA!! I feel special! I hope you like this chapter. Sasuke has a very evil past...let's hope I can make it somewhat creepy. **

**Enjoy!**

.xx.

"Okay. It all started when my parents and I got in a really big arguement..." Sasuke began.

_Flashback:_

_"Sasuke! Did you do your homework?" His mother shouted from downstairs. A thirteen year old Sasuke camr running down the stairs, homework in hand._

_"Yeah! I had only math today, and it was a little challenging, but I think I got it!" Sasuke chirped. His father snatched it away from his hand._

_"Let's see what the damage is..." His father said, inspecting the answers on the paper. Sasuke took a deep breath, knowing his dad could be rather strict. His father walked into the kitchen, and Sasuke and his mother followed him. Suddenly, his father smashed the piece of paper on the kichen island._

_"Half of the answers are WRONG Sasuke Uchiha!" He boomed. Sasuke didn't move. He was too terrified. His mother just sat down on a bar stool and waited for the screaming to be over from her husband. It was like this most everyday._

_"Now you will go upstairs and redo this work!" Sasuke's father threw the paper in the trash and sent Sasuke upstairs. Just then, Itachi came down the stairs._

_"Father! I finished my work. Would you care to check it?" Itachi gave the paper to the fuming man. All of a sudden, his father became calmer._

_"Ahh, Itachi, my star son. This homework is perfect!" He turned to his younger son. "Why can't you be more like your older brother?"_

_"I don't know Father! Probably because I'm NOT Itachi!" His father gasped. Sasuke had never talked like that to him._

_"Go to your room and redo this homework NOW!" He shouted. Sasuke stood in place. "No." He managed to say. His mom was scared for him. Itachi was dumbstruck as to why Sasuke was doing this. Just then, Sasuke's father slapped him. Hard. Sasuke stumbled backwards, eventually crashing into the wall. He looked up at his dad, who was in shock._

_"Sasuke, I--"_

_But Sasuke had run out of the house._

_End Flashback_

"Wow. So what happened after that?" Sakura asked. Sasuke had his head on her shoulder and Sakura was leaning into his chest.

"It just all went downhill from there, Sakura..." He started again from where he left off.

_Flashback:_

_Sasuke didn't know where he was going, but anywhere was better than his house. He only had fifteen dollars with him, so he had to go home eventually. Suddenly, he heard a voice from the street he was running on. Sasuke ran into a dark alley._

_"Sasuke! Sasuke! Where are you?" He heard his father shout. Sasuke just stood in the darkness, refusing to go back._

_"Sasuke! I'm sorry! Please come home!" His father continued. Sasuke still didn't move. The expensive sports car sped away after a few minutes, going way over the speed limit. Sasuke came out from the alley and decided to keep walking. _

_After an hour or so, Sasuke decided to go into a bar for a drink. He didn't exactly know how, but he was allowed inside. Sasuke immeadiately walked to the bar and sat down. He ordered a shot of vodka and downed it in thirty seconds, and then ordered another one._

_After about ten shots, Sasuke felt totally wasted. He stood up, and didn't pay. The bartender didn't notice him leave, thankfully._

_Sasuke staggered his way to a bus stop. 'They've worried about me enough. Time to go home...' Sasuke thought slowly. The bus came, and Sasuke paid his money and sat down. He leaned his head against the window and tried not to fall asleep._

_A few minutes later, Sasuke was wobbling up to his house. He managed to fall asleep on the couch. He didn't notice that his father, mother, or brother had come home that night._

_End Flashback_

"Oh, Sasuke! I'm so sorry!" Sakura whispered. Sasuke just moved slightly to bring Sakura is closer to him.

"That wasn't even the worst part..." Sasuke said, barely above a whisper.

"There's more?"

"Oh, there's a lot more, Sakura..."

_Flashback:_

_Sasuke woke up late the next morning, with a huge hangover. He clutched his forehead and stood up to get some asprin. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Sasuke slowly went to go answer it. There stood a police officer._

_"Are you Sasuke Uchiha?" The man asked. Sasuke nodded._

_"I'm sorry son, but your family was in a fatal accident. None of them lived. I'm sorry." Sasuke stood there. The police officer told him that they were speeding and a drunk driver crashed into them, sending them into a guard rail on the highway. Then he said that the funeral was tommorow. He bowed his head and walked back to his cruiser._

_Sasuke closed the door and sat against the wall. He didn't know what to do then. He assumed thathe inheireted his family's fortune and he would live by himself from now on. He didn't cry, and he sat in the same exact spot for hours._

_Later that night, he managed to bring himself up to his room. He laid out a black tuxedo for tommorow and went to bed._

_That morning, he woke up and got ready. He went to the funeral about two hours later. He passed by his brother's coffin first, remembering all the good times they had when he was younger. Building forts, swimming, all sorts of things. Then he went up to his mother's coffin. He remembered when he had the chicken pox when he was five. She never left his side and always gave him ice cream when he was hungry. Sasuke smiled, then moved to his father's coffin._

_He couldn't think of a time when he was happy with him. All his father did was yell, scream, or abuse him. He never sat down and talked to him about school or girls or anything._

_The funeral went by rather quickly. He didn't say any words on behalf of his family, and he remained silent the entire time. When he got home, he looked for any alcohol his father had left behind. He found a whole stash with many unopened bottles. That changed that night. None of the bottles were unopened._

_The next night was the same. And the next. And the next. After a year or so of being an alcoholic, he found out the wonders of sex. Every night there was a new girl in his bed. But nothing made him happier. It was the same pattern for three years._

_End Flashback_

Sakura didn't know what to say. Her boyfriend was an alcoholic and a true playboy. Sasuke noticed his girlfriend deep in thought.

"You know, the story gets better now."

"It does? I wanna hear it!" Sakura paid attention as Sasuke continued.

_Flashback:_

_One morning, after Sasuke had kicked out another girl, he wandered around, wondering what to do with his life. He was sixteen, and he should've been in school. He went outside and went to a nearby park. He sat on a bench and thought of what he could do. He couldn't keep getting drunk every night and he definitely couldn't sleep with a new girl each night. Just then, a boy came up to him, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes._

_"Hi! I'm Naruto! What's your name?" The boy was strangely obnoxious. He looked about his age._

_"Sasuke."_

_"That's a cool name! Wanna play football with my friends? You look amazingly bored!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke agreed, thinking that football would keep his mind off girls and drinks._

_The day went by quickly. Sasuke had a lot of fun, and he and Naruto seemed like hey have been friends forever. Sasuke had asked all about him, and Sasuke told him every detail. Naruto never once left his side. _

_He remembered when Naruto said Sasuke needed some help. Sasuke agreed, and went to live with Naruto for a few months. He began to change in so many ways. He gave up alcohol, and for a while he didn't even look or talk to girls. He forgave his father for everything he had done in the past and began life anew._

_End Flashback_

"I'm sorry Sakura."

"For what?" She, of course, was confused.

"You probably think I'm the sickest person on the face of the Earth..." Sakura frowned. "I don't think that..." Sasuke looked at her. "How do I know you're not lying?"

Sakura smiled. "Would I still be here if I thought you were the sickest person on Earth?" Sasuke smiled back. "Probably not." Sasuke sighed. "I'm so glad you're my girlfriend, Sakura smiled. "What would you do without me?"

"I don't know..." And then Sasuke kissed her. And then they fell asleep, but by then it was almost eleven at night.

.xx.

**Alright this chapter was probably really short but that's Sasuke's past. Ahh. Talking on AIM and writing this is hard to do at once. Don't believe me? Try it sometime.**

**naruto.luv.llamas**


	11. The Bet: What You Didn't See Coming

**I made a HUGE mistake! Okay, I forgot to have Sakura take her meds...hehe...**

**Sakura: Does that mean I'm dead??**

**Sasuke: NOOOO!! -clings onto Sakura-**

**Sakura: Sasuke...can't...breathe...-turns blue-**

**Sasuke: Sorry! -lets go-**

**-Sakura falls on floor-**

**Sasuke: She needs CPR!! -leans down-**

**Sakura: I'm okay! -starts to sit up-**

**-Sasuke kisses-**

**Ummm...we'll leave these two alone...REMEMBER! SAKURA TOOK HER MEDS!!**

.xx.

"Sakura..." Sasuke whispered. Sakura was fast asleep, her chest rising from her slow breathing.

"Sakura...it's 7:45...you need your medicine...c'mon..." Sasuke urged. It didn't work.

"I didn't wanna have to do this..." Sasuke sighed and got a bucket of ice cold water sitting next to him. He shut his eyes and dumped the entire bucket on Sakura. She screamed and awoke with a jolt.

"S-S-Sa-Sasuke...U-c-chi-ha..." Sakura stuttered. She shivered ferociously under the bed sheets.

"I'm sorry, but you made me do it!" Sasuke said. Sakura glared. "Okay, okay. There was probably a better way to wake you up, but I couldn't get you up!" Sakura kept glaring.

"You need to take you meds..." Sasuke said, almost afraid of his girlfriend. Sakura sighed and shivered again. Sasuke smiled and picked Sakura up bridal style. She yelped, but buried herself in his chest. He smirked and took her downstairs.

After Sakura had taken her numerous pills, she and Sasuke sat down at the island in the kitchen and had a simple breakfast on cereal. Sakura took a HOT shower and Sasuke got his swimsuit on. Sakura went up to her room (the one she never even used) and pulled out her clothes for the day. Sasuke walked into the room when she still had a towel on.

"Sakura," He said, closing his eyes. Sakura turned around, holding the towel around her body. "Yes, Sasuke?" She didn't seem phased at all.

"Ummm..." Sasuke couldn't find words to say. Heck, he was trying not to imagine his girlfriend in a towel and get a nosebleed.

"Sasuke, I don't care if you look. I have a towel on."

"Okay." Sasuke removed his hand from his eyes and looked at his girlfriend sitting on the bed.

'Shit...'

"So what did you want, Sasuke?"

"Wanna go swimming?"

"Wait. You have a pool?" Sakura's eyes lit up. Sasuke smiled.

"Yup. We can swimming, if you want."

"Of course!" Sakura quickly got up and searched her suitcase for her favorite bikini.

"I'm...gonna go, Sakura." Sasuke left the room in a hurry.

.xx.

"Sakura, are you almost done?" Sasuke was standing outside the bedroom door, waiting for his girlfriend to come out.

"Hang on!"

"It's been..." Sasuke looked at a clock on the wall. "Fifteen minutes. C'mon Sakura!"

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!" Sakura opened the bedroom door. Sasuke's eyes widened. There was Sakura, in a bikini.

'Holy. Shit.' He thought.

Her bikini was white with red cherries on the top left corner of the top. The bottom was also white with a cherry charm hanging from the center. Her hair was up in a sloppy bun, and her bangs hung over her face. She was wearing a bit of makeup; just a little bit of eyeshadow and eyeliner and lip gloss.

"Wow...Sakura...you look great..." Sasuke said, almost ready to collaspe from the amazing girl in front of him.

"I don't know...too much skin or am I okay?" Sakura asked, twirling around in a circle. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He ran up to her and kissed her passionately. Sakura was shocked, but kissed him back. After five minutes, Sasuke felt okay again.

"Best kiss yet..." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He smirked, and lead her down to the pool.

.xx.

"Hey, did I ever tell you I used to be on the dive team?" Sakura asked, poking the water with her toe. Sasuke gaped.

"What else have you done? Been to a celebrity's wedding?" Sasuke questioned. Sakura smiled. "Well, actually, I've been to about ten different wedd--"

"Ahh, forget I even asked!" Sasuke flailed his arms in the air and turned around, jealous. Sakura giggled.

"Anyway," Sakura said, changing the subject. "Are you gonna jump off the diving board? Or be a sissy and jump into the water from the concrete on the sides of the pool?"

"Hn. Jump off the board."

"Which one?" Sakura asked, noticing the three different sized boards. Sasuke pointed at the center one. Sakura nodded her head slowly, mocking him. Sasuke noticed this.

"What does that gesture mean?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing. I'm gonna be the braver person and jump off the high dive," Sakura smirked. Sasuke smirked back.

"Don't hurt yourself."

"Oh, I won't." Sakura started climbing the ladder to the twenty foot diving board. Sasuke slyly climbed up after her, without her noticing. She stood at the edge of the diving board. stretching her hands in a streamline position. Sasuke inched his way to Sakura's back.

"One," Sakura said. Sasuke leaned down, ready to spear into her and tip her and himself over the edge.

"Two." Sasuke snickered, ready to go.

"Three!" Sakura smirked and gathered all her energy and jumped in place on the board. Sasuke sprinted and yelped in surprise when he realized Sakura was in the air. Where was he? Falling off the diving board. Sakura stopped jumping and lied down on the board, looking down at the now drenched Sasuke, who was tredding water, looking up at her.

"Sakura! How did you know I was behind you?" Sasuke called up, wiping his face with his hand. Sakura giggled. "I heard you snicker. Wasn't that hard."

"Get down here!" Sasuke screamed, so she could hear the anger in his voice. Sakura raised her eyebrows and stood up. She jumped a few times, and then flipped three times and dived into the chilly water below. Sasuke was very impressed. Sakura came back up to the surface and smiled, feeling very proud of herself.

"Well? On a scale of one to ten, what did you think?"

"One to ten?"

"Yeah."

"Nine hundred thousand."

"Sasuke!"

"What? It's a compliment!" Sakura smiled and swam over to him. She hoisted herself up and sat on the edge of the pool, kicking her feet gently in the water. Sasuke got up and sat down next to her.

"You know, I really love that suit on you," Sasuke whispered in her ear. Sakura shook her head. "Yeah, you would, wouldn't you?" Sakura joked. Sasuke smirked. "Wait, what day is it?" Sakura asked. "Ummm...I believe it's Thursday." Sakura gasped and stood up, grabbing a towel from a nearby table. Sasuke stood up and followed her.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked, drying his hair with the towel. Sakura turned around.

"We leave tommorow for the dance competition!" Sakura cried. "I have so much packing to do!" Sakura sprinted into the house with her towel around her. Sasuke quickly chased after her.

"Hey, there's plenty of time to pack and everything!" Sasuke lunged forward and caught Sakura in his arms. Sakura squirmed and tried to free herself. "Sasuke, let me go!"

"Nah, I don't think I will."

"Sasuke! Don't think I won't elbow you in the gut!" And with that, Sasuke let her go. She turned around. "Look, we can hang out more later. Right now, let me pack!" Sakura left Sasuke standing alone.

'Ugh...so, so close.'

_Flashback:_

_It was about two in the morning. Sasuke and Sakura were fast asleep, when Sasuke's phone started ringing._

_**I dreamed I was missing,**_

_**You were so scared.**_

_**But no one else listened,**_

_**'Cause no one else cared.**_

_Sasuke reached over to stop the ringing._

_"Hello?" he said groggily._

_"Sasuke, it's Neji."_

_"Why the hell are you calling me at two in the morning?!"_

_"Sasuke, I can't take it anymore."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"My uncle."_

_"What about him?"_

_"Dude, he's completely obsessed with having me settle down with someone. Man, he wants me to have sex!"_

_"This couldn't wait...?"_

_"No! Look, he made me a bet."_

_"Oh, shit. I don't like where this is going."_

_"Sasuke, hear me out. He said that if I had sex within the next week, he'll give me full funding for housing, food, and anything I ever need!"_

_"So, why are you telling me this...?"_

_"Well, Sasuke, I kinda said that, you would...do it...with me..."_

_"Hyuuga!!" Sasuke was wide awake and sitting up on the bed. He looked over his shoulder to make sure he didn't wake up Sakura._

_"Look, it's the same for you. If you have sex within the next week, you get the same thing."_

_"I don't care! I won't do this!"_

_"Sasuke! If you back outta this, he'll kill me for sure!"_

_"What?!"_

_"Sasuke, you know him. If he thinks that I'm lying to him, he'll kick me out for sure."_

_"..."_

_"Are you in? For me?"_

_"..."_

_"Sasuke?"_

_"Yeah, I guess."_

_"You have until the end of the dance competition next Saturday."_

_"Alright."_

_End Flashback_

.xx.

**Betcha didn't see that coming! Review please! By the way, if you haven't heard yet, my friend moved to Missouri today and were all really upset. So it might be a while until I update again. And with school starting next week, that adds more time :(**

**naruto.luv.llamas**


	12. Deep Shit

**Muhahahahaha! Hello all! So, a couple of you didn't see that bet coming, did you? Uh huh, I didn't think so. :)**

**So, here's Chapter...ummm...you know what it is. Haha, I'm a pitiful soul. Don't forget to review, okay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I own your mom! Sorry, that's an inside joke and i couldn't resist!**

.xx.

"Sakura, come on! Just let me kiss you already!"

"No! I gotta pack!!"

Here's the current situation:

Sakura, being the responsible one, was frantically trying to pack numerous clothes for the dance trip. Sasuke, on the other hand, was trying to snake his arms around her waist, and complete his side of the bet.

"Sasuke, I gotta pack! Now leave me alone!" Sakura yelled, shoving another shirt in her large suitcase. Sasuke rolled his eyes and tried to win her over again. He managed to hold her close to his body.

"Now. I wanna hang out with the girl I love."

"Sasuke I don't wanna--" Sakura's eyes went wide. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"D-Did you just say that y-you l-loved m-m-me?" Now Sasuke's eyes went wide when he realized he had said what he said.

"Ummm...I-I guess..."

"Do you really...love me?" Sakura whispered the last two words. Sasuke didn't know what to say. 'Okay, do I really love her? I mean, c'mon, who wouldn't? But I don't think I know her well enough to LOVE her...wait. This could work to my advantage. If I say I do love her, then it'll be easier to get her in bed...' Sasuke smirked inwardly at his "genius".

"Yes, Sakura. I love you with a passion. I knew I loved you when I first saw you on stage, singing and dancing magically." Sakura was taken back. 'He...he loves me...nobody has ever told me they loved me...but...what if he doesn't mean it?'

**'Girl! Of course he does! Look in his eyes!' **Inner Sakura was shouting and waving her arms. Sakura looked up and stared into onyx orbs. She wasn't happy with what she saw.

'He looks like he's lying...'

**'He can't be! He always wants you with him, he kisses you like there's no tommorow, girl he's in L-O-V-E!'**

'But...'

**'No buts! He really does!' **

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Sasuke asked after a few minutes.

"I...I love you too..." Sasuke gasped lightly. He stared into her eyes, and saw seriousness.

'Shit...what have I gotten myself into...?' Sasuke let go of his girlfriend, and she turned to finish her packing in silence. Sasuke looked down at the blank hardwood floor, and walked out of the room.

.xx.

**Sakura's POV**

"He loves me...he LOVES ME!" I danced happily around the room, throwing random things I thought I might need into my suitcase, with a huge smile on my face.

"I can't believe it! Someone that loves me for me, and not because of my money or my career or just my looks! He loves me for ME!" I jumped and landed with a thud on the guest bed. I sighed in pure bliss.

"He loves me..." I kept saying to no one in particular. Then, I heard a soft thump outside my door.

"It's probably my imagination. There's nothing out there..." I whispered, before falling into a peaceful sleep.

.xx.

**Sasuke's POV**

I was outside the door the entire time, listening to her say that I loved her joyfully.

"I can't believe I said i loved her, when I really don't think I do..." I heard her cry out in happiness so many times, the guilt was killing me so much that I slumped against the door, and felt myself hit the floor. She went silent for a minute, and then I heard her soft snoring.

"Aww man...maybe I can swindle out of this bet...' I whipped out my trusty phone and quickly sent a text message to Neji.

**(Sasuke, **_**Neji**_**)**

**Neji. Dude. I need your help.**

_**What? Sakura issues?**_

**That's an understatement. I'm so screwed man.**

_**Why? What did you do?**_

**I may have slipped out that I loved her.**

_**Dude. You can't ever say I love you to a girl until you know.**_

**And I definitely don't know.**

_**YOU SAID I LOVE YOU TO HER AND DIDN'T MEAN IT?!**_

**Dude, help me here!**

_**Aww...I don't know what to say...**_

**Can I get out of this bet?**

_**No way! You need to stay in the bet or I'm dead!**_

**I can't get her in bed! It's not right!**

_**Sasuke, find a way to get her in bed. It can't be THAT hard. She loves you, right?**_

**Yeah...**

"Sasuke!" I jolted when I heard Sakura say my name in that angelic voice of hers. Geez, when did she wake up? I quickly texted good-bye to Neji and walked gracefully into the room, hopefully not looking as guilty as I felt.

"Hey! I'm done packing. Wanna go swimming again?" Sakura put her arms around my waist, for a change. I smirked a pathetic smirk and shook my head. "Our flight is early. We should probably go to bed now." Sakura smiled and removed her arms from my sides and hugged my neck instead. I knew I didn't deserve this, let alone her.

"Okay, I'm gonna take my medication and head off to bed again!" Sakura seemed to be skipping out of the room. I sighed and sat down on her bed. You know, the one she never really used.

"Now what do I do?" I whispered.

.xx.

**Sakura's POV**

I merrily made my way down to the kitchen where all my medicine was. It didn't feel as bad as other days. It felt like water rushing down my throat, instead of the pain of the pills one by one sliding down. I practically ran up the stairs and saw Sasuke coming out of the room. 'Probably making sure I didn't forget anything!' I thought. I quickly changed into my pajamas, eager to be fast asleep next to my love. My night gown swished as I sprinted to Sasuke's room, and crawled in next to him. He turned and smiled at me, although it worried me when he looked a little bummed.

'Probably just worried about the flight. Nothing to worry about!' I smiled back and snuggled into his chest. He very lazily put his arm around me. Usually, he would hold onto me for dear life, and now it was like he didn't care.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" I asked, hoping he would tell me.

"Nothing's wrong, darling. Get some sleep." And with that, Sasuke's eyes were closed and he was snoring very lightly. I smiled, but the thought of something bothering him bugged me. But I guess I was so tired, I suddenly dropped the thoughts plaguing my mind and fell into a deep sleep.

.xx.

I groaned when I heard the alarm clock buzzing and ringing. I gently pushed the off button and sat up tiredly, taking a nice, deep yawn and a good stretch.

'I should probably wake up Sasuke...then again...he seems troubled. I'll give him another couple minutes.' I smiled when I saw him in the same position as last night and reluctantly got up and headed to the bathroom. Then I heard his cell phone vibrate.

'Hmm...probably one of the guys asking if they should bring something...maybe I can help!' I rushed over to silence the phone, before the insane buzzing woke up Sasuke. I read the name of the person the text was from.

Neji.

I flipped open the phone and read the message.

**Any luck?**

"What could that mean?" I whispered to myself, rereading the message for a while. I decided that I should check out his inbox for messages that might help me. Okay, I was invadng his privacy, but this could help Sasuke! I took a deep breath and flipped through the messages.

I couldn't believe it. A bet? To get me in bed?! I angrily flipped through the rest of the messages and slammed the phone back onto the night stand. Tears welled up in my eyes. Is this the reason why he said he loved me?! To have sex with me? The tears fell from my eyes and I made no effort to brush them away. I stood there for about five minutes, maybe an hour. I really wasn't keeping track of time. I managed to look at the clock. 4:30 A.M.

The plane leaves at six, and we have to leave at 5:45...okay. I slowly made my way to the shower, and let the hot water drift me away from this cruel morning.

.xx.

**Sasuke's POV**

I opened my eyes and blinked to wake myself up. I turned to see the clock. 4:45 A.M.

I heard running water, and realized that Sakura must've been in the shower. I sighed, thinking about yesterday's issues. I then looked at my phone. Why was the light shining if I haven't touched it yet? I was suddenly wide awake. I flipped the electronic open, hoping that Sakura just bumped into it or something, but I went straight to my inbox to find a new message. I gasped, and looked at the status of the message.

Message Read.

'Shit...shit...SHIT!!' I thought worriedly. She read the message, she read the message. This can't be happening. Not to me, not to us!

"Sasuke, you're awake." I looked at Sakura, whipping my head up a little too fast. She spoke in a very monotone voice.

"Yeah, I just woke up."

"Oh, that's nice. I'm going to make breakfast." And with that, I knew I was in some deep, deep, deep shit.

.xx.

**Yup, Sasuke has a serious problem. Okay, the next time I update will be probably not this Saturday, but next Saturday. Okay, and because I really wanna tell you guys, my crush asked me to Homecoming!!**

**I totally didn't see it coming. His name's Cody and he plays lacrosse and football, and he's a skater, and a lot of girls are jealous of me!! -muhahaha-**

**It's a great feeling, let me tell you. Okay, that was the highlight of my week, so reviews please!**

**naruto.luv.llamas**


	13. Plane Ride: Hinata BLOWS

**Holy shit! Has it really been that long since I've updated?! WOW! I'm SOOOOO sorry! Let me make it up to you by a juicy chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...-cries-**

**Dedication: To the people that wish to stab me with sporks because I have taken forever to update XD**

.xx.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Shit...shit...shit..." I kept mumbling as I hurried to get ready. "Okay, Sakura's mad, but this isn't gonna change anything!"

My pep talks always sucked.

I rushed out of the bathroom to go downstairs and make sure Sakura wasn't destroying anything of value. Well, she was making breakfast. And Sakura isn't the GREATEST cook in the world. Not that she's bad, but...why am I rambling? I should be freaking out!

"Sakura?!" I gasped, nearly falling to the tiled floor from running so fast. "What." She only spoke in one tone. A mad tone.

Double shit.

"So...whatcha makin'?"

"A smoothie." I guess I should've noticed the multiple fruits sitting around the blender she was holding down. I momentarily watched the colors of the fruits change in the blender.

"That's...that's cool. Need help?"

"No." I didn't know what else to say after that. Think brain, THINK!

"Did you bump into my phone today?" I asked as I sat down at the island, moving a People magazine to my left.

THAT'S THE BEST YOU CAN DO?! DID YOU BUMP INTO MY PHONE?!

Triple shit, Sasuke! Are you TRYING to kill yourself?!

Sakura sat down with her smoothie, sticking a straw into the glass and taking a long slurp. "Yes, I did bump into your phone."

"Oh. I was just wondering since the light was on when I woke up and--"

"You know, there's an article in my magazine about a celebrity couple and how they broke up because the guy didn't really love the girl and only loved her for her MONEY!" Sakura interrupted and slammed her hands on the island table. She grabbed the magazine and sent it flying my way.

"I marked the page in case you wanted to read it, Sasuke!" She was FURIOUS.

Quadruple S-H-I-T.

"O-Oh...that's nice..." I'm screwed.

"Okay Sasuke, while you're reading that, I'm going to brush my teeth and grab my bag and get in the limo. We have to leave in ten minutes." And with that, Sakura left the kitchen, stomping her way up the stairs.

...this is gonna be bad.

.xx.

**Normal POV**

"Sakura! We gotta go!" Sasuke shouted up the stairs. She trudged down holding her suitcase in her hand. Her eyes were bright red and puffy.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked. Sakura just brushed past him and walked outside, wiping her eyes in the process. Sasuke sighed and quietly shut the front door. Then he climbed in the limo after Sakura.

"So...dance competition..." Sasuke tried to make conversation. Sakura just clutched her pink and black striped iPod and listened to her music at what was probably full blast. Sighing, Sasuke told the driver the destination and stared at the window.

After what seemed like forever, they both arrived at the airport. They saw everyone waiting outside. Sakura was the first to get out of the limo. Sasuke followed her, telling the driver to get both their bags.

"Hey Sakura and Sasuke!" Ino said, waving them over. Sakura walked up to them, grabbing Ino and Hinata, and Hinata grabbed Tenten. She led them into the airport, leaving the guys behind.

"Sasuke, what's up with Sakura?" Shikamaru asked. "Don't ask," Sasuke said, running a hand through his hair. "Is she okay?" Naruto asked. "How in the hell should I know Naruto?! Why don't you go ask her?!" Sasuke stormed into the airport. Neji shook his head and told the guys to quickly follow so they didn't lose Sasuke.

.xx.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Hinata asked. The girls were already on the plane and sitting in their seats.

"Sasuke."

"What happened? Did you guys have a fight?" Tenten asked. "Not yet, but there's gonna be hell to pay when we get to Florida."

"What do you mean?" Ino asked. Sakura told them what happened, from when he said he loved her to the breakfast table.

"A BET?! Oh wait 'til I get my hands on him!" Tenten said, cracking her knuckles. Ino's face was a bright red, and Hinata had been gaping at Sakura's story since she told her about the text.

"It's not that big of a deal. Besides, do you know what day it is?" Sakura asked.

"Umm...the twentieth?" Hinata offered.

"Exactly."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ino asked. Sakura was silent.

"Oh my gosh," Tenten said, bringing a hand to her mouth. "Isn't it August?" This time Hinata and Ino gasped.

"That's right," Sakura said.

"That means that...we start school in exactly a week and a day..." Hinata said.

"But then, Sakura, you have to leave right after the dance competition!" Ino said, completely shocked.

"I know. I'd have to get a plane to America right after the trophy awards."

"You can't leave yet! Can't you just...ummm..." Tenten tried to think of a good excuse for Sakura to stay longer. Sakura shook her head. "It's not fair to my fans if I stay here. I need to go back."

"I hate to ruin the conversation, but the guys just boarded the plane," Hinata said, pointing.

"I can't sit with Sasuke without killing him! Will you guys please sit with me?" Sakura pleaded. The girls nodded and Hinata got up to tell them that they were sitting together. The guys nodded and sat down on the other side of the plane.

"Tennie?" Hinata, using Tenten's nickname, put a hand on her shoulder as she watched Tenten glare at Sasuke. Tenten cracked her knuckles and stood up.

"WAIT 'TIL GET MY HANDS ON YOU UCHIHA!!!" Ino, Sakura, and Hinata were holding her down as Tenten screamed at Sasuke. Sasuke just turned his head and stared out the plane window. After a few minutes, the girls strapped Tenten in her seat. Tenten was breathing heavily and crossed her arms, very annoyed.

"You should've let me killed him..." she complained.

"Yeah, I don't think the staff on the plane would appreciate cleaning dead body Tenten," Sakura pointed out.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind TOO much..." Ino said, also cracking her knuckles. Hinata and Sakura sighed. "You guys wont ever grow up will you?" Hinata asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nope!"

.xx.

"Sasuke, when are you going to apologize to Sakura?" Shikamaru asked. The guys stared at him intently.

"Or get her in bed," Neji added. Naruto glared at him. "I can't believe that you still care about that bet when one of your best friends is going through a crisis here!"

"Well, I need to win that bet!"

"Why did you drag Sasuke into it?!" Shikamaru yelled.

"I wasn't gonna do it alone!" Neji rebutted.

"Just shut up! The point is, I agreed to it and Sakura found out this morning! Can we get to the part were you guys HELP ME?!" Sasuke yelled over the bickering boys. They all looked at him and fell silent.

"Gosh, SOR-RY!" Neji said, attitude and sarcasm dripping like venom. Sasuke sighed and put his head against the seat in front of him. "What am I gonna do...?"

"Do you love her?" Naruto asked. "Would I feel like this if I didn't?" Sasuke asked.

"Would you?" Shikamaru asked. Sasuke stayed silent. "I...I don't know...I think I love her...but I've never really been in love, you know what I mean?" he said after a while.

"You know Sasuke. I think you'll know when you feel it in your gut. Like, that sick-but-it's-a-good-feeling feeling," Shikamaru said. "I know that feeling, and I know for a fact that I love Ino."

"And I love Hinata!"

-crack-

"I mean...she's a very nice girl and anybody that even comes close to laying a hand on her head would get it cut off by you, Almighty Neji!"

"That's what I thought you said."

.xx.

"These are some really good peanuts you guys!" Ino said merrily, shoving peanut after peanut in her mouth. Tenten smirked. "Those aren't peanuts, Ino." Ino looked at her, her cheeks puffed up like a chipmunks. "They're rat droppings."

"What?" Ino tilited her head to the side.

"IT'S RAT SHIT, INO!" Tenten screamed. Ino yelped in disgust and starting wiping her tongue with a napkin. Hinata and Tenten laughed.

"Ino, you're so dense!" Hinata said.

"How could you be so stupid?" Tenten giggled.

"Wait...so it's not rat shit...?"

"NO YOU DUMBASS!" Tenten shouted. Ino blushed. "...I knew that..."

"Yeah, yeah, sure you did," Hinata said. Tenten giggled. Ino turned to Sakura, who was being really quiet.

"Hey, are you okay?" The girls looked over. Sakura nodded and kept looking out the window. The girls sighed and turned back to laughing at Ino.

.xx.

Sasuke was staring at Sakura from across the plane. He saw how sad she looked, and how betrayed she probably felt.

And it was all his fault.

"Sasuke?" Neji called. Sasuke turned his head slowly. "You okay?" Sasuke looked down and turned back to Sakura. Naruto spoke up. "You have to cheer up, Sasuke. Or you won't have a good time in Florida."

"I don't want to have a good time, unless Sakura is hvaing a good time with me..."

"You have to forget her. She's being overly sensitive," Neji said. Shikamaru glared. "Yeah, because I'm absolutely positive that Sakura LOVES seeing a text practically saying that Sasuke's only with her for a bet."

"Well, Sasuke shouldn't have taken up the bet."

"You shouldn't have told him about the bet! Let alone ACCEPTED it in the first place!" Shikamaru argued.

"Well...you know what...I don't need your...AUGH, forget it, Shikamaru! You're not even in this!"

"Alright, that's enough!" Naruto butted in. Pretty soon, all of the guys were arguing and screaming at each other. And the girls turned to see it all.

.xx.

"Geez, they need a chill pill or two!" Tenten said. The girls nodded. "Gosh, shouldn't we do something?" Ino asked. Sakura nodded. Hinata was listening to her Ipod, when all of a sudden her face scrunched up in displeasure.

"OH. MY. GOSH! SHUT THE FUCK UP! SASUKE AND NEJI, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE STARTED AND AGREED TO THE FUCKIN' BET! NARUTO, STAY OUT OF IT, AND SHIKAMARU STOP TRYING TO BE THE GOOD GUY! NOW ALL OF YOU KISS AND MAKE UP BEFORE I REALLY BLOW MY LID!!!" Hinata was standing, her face a bright red, and breathing heavily. Everyone was dumbfounded, to say the least.

"B-But Hinat-a...we can't k-kiss and m-make up, we're g-guys--"

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND KISS AND MAKE UP BEFORE I WALK OVER THERE!!" The guys squealed pathetically and said sorrys and "kissed". Actually, they very manly hugged. Hinata, feeling very proud of herself, sat back down. The girls had their mouths wide open and were staring at her in disbelief.

"What? They were interferring with a great song!" Hinata said. The girls remained in their same positions.

"They were bugging me."

"Hinata, I love you."

"Yes, I know Sakura."

.xx.

**Even I was astounded when writing this. Haha. Sorry for the late update! (I rhymed. Ha.)**

**.llamas**


	14. Forgiven?

**WHO MISSED ME?!! Don't answer that ******** Lol. I'm SO sorry I haven't updated since…HOLY SHIT THAT LONG??!?! *spazz* Point is, I'm here now and ready to update!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto so please don't sue me!**

.xx.

The girls were the first to leave the plane. Grabbing their bags they made their way to the limo that was waiting for them quickly, so there wouldn't be any more drama between Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura barely talked the entire way to Florida, and the girls were worried about her. As the driver put their bags in the trunk, the girls claimed one side of the limo and decided to try and cheer up Sakura.

"C'mon, you aren't gonna perform as well if you don't be happy!" Ino said. Sakura shrugged. "I'll get us by," she replied.

"You won't have good reviews from editors of the big magazines!" Hinata said, hoping that reason would make Sakura happy. "I'll deal with the public later." Hinata frowned. "Well…you won't have as many fanboys if you don't shake it!" Tenten said proudly. Ino and Hinata looked at her with a 'are you retarded' face. "She doesn't want that anyway Tenten!" Ino shouted. "Oh…" Tenten said quietly.

"Look, no matter what you say to me, nothing's going to make me feel better until something happens between me and Sasuke," Sakura mumbled. The girls sighed and talked amongst themselves, thinking Sakura needed to be alone some more.

.xx.

"So. An hour and a half sitting right across from Sakura in the limo. How's that gonna work?" Naruto asked. The guys were dragging and carrying their bags to the limo.

"I think he'll be fine Naruto," Shikamaru said. "If you just got her in bed BEFORE this whole incident, we wouldn't be having this problem!" Neji said, throwing his hands in the air. Which made him drop his one of two bags on the floor. He sighed and picked it back up.

"Well, I'm sure as hell glad I didn't! Do you know how much worse the situation would be if I did?!" Sasuke rebutted. "Well…at least I would've won the bet…" Neji said, quiet enough for no one else to hear but the guys. Naruto clutched his fists together, trying to contain his anger towards Neji. Shikamaru watched Naruto's knuckles go from red, to white, and back to red again.

"The limo's right there. And the driver is putting the girls' bags in the trunk already," Sasuke pointed out quietly. "Do you think they got the good side…?" Naruto asked, receiving a nice bonk on the head by Shikamaru. "Naruto, that's the least of our problems right now."

"It was just a question!" Naruto cried, rubbing the bump on his head.

"Come on…let's just get in the limo." Sasuke slowly took his bags and was the first to go. Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto looked at each other, shrugged, and continued on.

.xx.

Hinata, Tenten, and Ino were talking quietly to themselves when they heard the door swing open. They glared as the guys got in the limo. Sakura didn't even bother to look. As the guys got settled on the other side of the limo, the girls continued their conversation. The guys had their own conversations, but Sasuke declined to talk and chose his Ipod over talk. Sakura did the same.

Sakura watched the clouds in the sky as the limo drove on. About ten minutes until their destination, she started seeing pictures in those clouds. There was a cat…she remembered her kittens from when she was younger and smiled. She saw a flower and remembered helping her mother garden about a month before she became a star.

Then she saw a heart.

And it reminded her of the good times with Sasuke, and the heartbreak she was feeling right then. Tears flooded her eyes, and she was thankful the limo stopped in front of the hotel. Grabbing Ino's arm, she pulled herself from the limo and sprinted her way up to check into the room as soon as possible. Ino saw her tears and followed her quickly, trying to keep up with Sakura's steps.

After receiving the card key and stepping in the room, Sakura plopped herself on one side of the queen sized bed and sobbed. Ino just sat down beside her and rubbed her back comfortingly. Wordlessly, Tenten and Hinata walked in the room, putting down Ino and Sakura's things.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Ino finally asked once the sobs died down. "It's just now dawned on me that Sasuke never loved me…HE DIDN'T EVEN LIKE ME!" Sakura yelled and starting crying again. The girls hung their heads and sat on the bed next to Sakura.

"So…what do you plan to do…?" Hinata asked. "I obviously have to break up with him. I mean, it's not like he would care," Sakura said. The girls agreed. Suddenly, they all heard the door open again. Sasuke and the guys entered.

"What do you want?" Ino spat at Sasuke. "We needed to come in this way. Naruto put the key in our door too hard and it jammed," Neji said, glaring at Naruto. "Sorry!" Naruto cried.

"We shouldn't have gotten conjoining rooms…" Ino said. Tenten agreed. Hinata shrugged. "Can you leave now?" Sakura asked the girls. Tenten looked puzzled. "I need to talk to Sasuke."

"Oh." The girls stepped out of the room and dragged their guys with them, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone. Sasuke stood, staring at his feet and sometimes glancing up to see Sakura playing with her fingers. Finally, Sasuke decided to speak.

"So…are you mad at me?" he asked slowly. Sakura shook her head, "No?" Sasuke said, obviously surprised.

"I'm…not mad, exactly. I don't really know. I guess I just feel…betrayed…" Sakura whispered. Sasuke stared at the floor some more. After a few seconds, he sighed and sat down next to Sakura.

"Sakura…I'm sorry. I never wanted to agree to the bet—"

"So why did you?" Sakura's quietness suddenly turned into an angry tone. Sasuke shook his head. "I've been asking myself that for the longest time. I didn't know why I would suddenly agree to something like that. Neji really pressured me into doing it…I never realized how much it would hurt to see you find out…" Sakura was taken back. She had never heard him talk that much before.

"Sasuke…why did you lie to me?" Sakura asked, so quietly that Sasuke could barely understand it. "What do you mean lie? I just told you why I said yes to the bet."

"I mean…why did you say you loved me…when you really don't?"

"Sakura," Sasuke began. "I'm not sure why I chose that moment to say it. And now you probably don't believe this, but I…I do love you Sakura. I know I do. I have butterflies when I see you. I see stars when you smile. And hurting you like this…I've never had pain like this before. I feel like I've been punched in the stomach so many times…I really do love you Sakura." And with that, Sasuke quickly turned and smashed his lips to Sakura's. Sakura was surprised, to say the least. But responding quickly with her own kiss was not a difficult decision.

"EWWW!" Sasuke and Sakura quickly pulled apart, blushing when they saw Ino standing at the door covering her eyes. "I'm still a virgin you know!"

"Not for long!" Tenten said behind her in a sing-song voice. Ino blushed and ran away screaming. Shikamaru, who had been next to her, sighed and drug himself along to catch up to her. Sasuke turned back to Sakura and smiled. "Am I forgiven?" he asked.

Sakura sat there. Is he forgiven?

**Okay, I know this chapter was really short, but I promise the next one will be longer (and then I'll have my laptop!)**

**I'm sorry it was so short. By boyfriend broke up with me yesterday (after 6 months) for an 8****th**** grade girl named Sarah and I'm trying to fix things because she's blaming herself right now. And I feel terrible.**

**Hugs are always accepted. Lol.**

**BleedingBlackRainbows**


	15. Lists

**I did it again, didn't I...? *angry mob***

**Okay, I totally have a lame excuse all worked up inside my head that I can give you, or you can have the I-was-wayy-too-busy-to-even-get-on-Fanfiction excuse.**

**I say excuse #2 works.**

**Alrighty, I'm here, I'm ready to update, I just uploaded a new story, and it's time to party!**

.xx.

"So? Am I forgiven Sakura?" Sasuke asked. She felt him put his arm around her shoulders. She couldn't think. She needed time alone. And that's exactly what she told him. Sasuke nodded and got off the bed and walked to his door, smiled for her, then walked out. Sakura sighed and layed down on her back. Finally...peace, and lots of quiet.

But now was a time for thinking. Sakura thought. And thought. And thought.

And came up with nothing.

Sakura huffed and decided to make a list. So she got up and got in her suitcase for her notebook and pen. At the top of her paper, she wrote 'Take Him Back'.

**1. I miss him.**

**2. His warmth.**

**3. His smile.**

**4. His hugs.**

**5. His kisses.**

**6. The butterflies.**

**7. The cuddling.**

**8. The good times.**

**9. The secure feeling.**

**10. Being protected from the world.**

**11. HIM.**

Sakura looked at her list long and hard. If she was to take him back, she needed to set ground rules. Quite a few of them. And so she began a new list, named 'Ground Rules'.

**1. No lying.**

**2. No holding back.**

**3. Absolutely telling everything.**

**4. Trusting.**

**5. Understanding.**

She looked at her new list. Weren't these all rules of dating for the mind of common sense?? Sasuke obviously wasn't trying hard enough. Maybe she should hear his side of the story again....

No.

She knew what she wanted, what she needed, what she craved.

It was him. And she cried.

She was aquainted with hurt, but she's never been so close to it before.

.xx.

"Sakura's ben in there for an awful long time by herself..." Hinata said, laying on Naruto's lap, relaxing as he twirled her purple locks in his fingers. She still couldn't relax entirely knowing her best friend was going through a hard time. What if Sasuke was lying to her? What if he just wanted the fame he was beginning to accumulate being with Sakura? Augh, so many questions.

"I know Hinata. I really need to check on her," Sasuke said, and got up to open the door, but epically failed as Ino pulled him by the ear to the ground. "It's your fucking fault she's in there alone Sasuke. If anyone's going in there to check on her, it's going to be one of the good friends, not you," Ino snarled. Harsh, but true. Sasuke rubbed the side of his head and sighed. He felt terrible. He wanted her back, and damn, he wasn't taking no for an answer. Suddenly, the door clicked open, and in came Sakura, red-eyed and running make-up on her face. Ino smiled and led everyone but Sasuke out of the room, to give the two some privacy.

"Hey Sakura," Sasuke said coolly. He felt forgiven already. She smiled and whispered hi back. He patted the area of floor beside him, and she slowly sat down.

"So, what's your answer Sak?" he smiled. It was a rare moment when he smiled, but when he did, it melted Sakura's heart into a puddle of bliss. But this wasn't the time.

"Sasuke..." Sakura started, knowing that tears were already forming in her eyes. He tilted his head, waiting for an answer. "We can't date anymore. We're done." Sasuke's eyes widened immensely. "D-Done...?" Sasuke stuttered. Sakura nodded, letting the tears fall. "Why Sakura, why?"

"I can't go on knowing that the feeling of happiness I had before with you won't be the same. I can't trust you the same way, I can't love you the same way. I can't be the same person around you. I can't keep dating you, feeling like everything's going to be fine and dandy, because it won't be. I'm not ready for the big fights we're bound to have, the many tears I'm sure to cry. I can't sing my songs of love and comfort and joy on stage when I'm dying inside. I need to do what's best for me and my career, not us. I'm sorry." And with that, Sakura stood and proceeded to walk out to her room. But Sasuke grabbed her wrist, and forced her to look at him. What she saw, was the worst image she'd ever seen.

Sasuke, broken and helpless, stood up, tears streaming down his own face. He pulled her to him and held on to her so tightly she could barely breathe. "Sakura...don't leave me. Please, I'll do anything to fix what we had, what we HAVE. I love you...so much...don't hurt me like this..." It was like if he let go of her, she would vanish into thin air and never come back. Sakura stood wide-eyed and couldn't move. She couldn't feel her arms to push him away. She couldn't feel her legs to move away. Her head to think. Her eyes to blink. She shook ferociously, which only made Sasuke hold her tighter. Who was she kidding? She needed him, she needed this.

This warmth.

This hug.

These butterflies.

These moments.

THIS moment.

Sasuke pulled back and stared at her. She looked so taken back, so confused, so broken herself. She looked up at him, and stared deep into his still tear-filled eyes. She took a deep breath and crushed her lips to his, and now it was his turn to be shocked. But nonetheless, he picked her up and returned her kiss eagerly. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held him close. Sasuke slowly walked to the door and locked it without breaking the kiss. He then walked to a bed and laid her down forcefully and broke the kiss to take his shirt off quickly.

This is what they wanted, needed, CRAVED. This passion. These times together. The love they had for each other.

It was theirs, and nobody was going to tear it from them. Never again will they be apart.

.xx.

Neji tried to open their door after a few hours. The girls had taken them around the town, sight-seeing and shopping.

"Uhh, people. I think they might've made up." Everyone turned to Neji. He poked the handle to the door, and it didn't move.

"Locked?" Tenten said.

"Yep."

"Well damn." Then , Naruto stood up and shouted.

"YOU TWO BETTER NOT BE ON MY BED OR I SWEAR I'LL KILL YA BOTH!!!"

.xx.

"Didja hear that?" Sakura breathily whispered. Sasuke nodded and smirked.

"Are we on his bed?"

"Maybe."

.xx.

**Okay, really ultra short, but I've updated and now the cliffy is over!!! :D**

**REVIEWS!!!!**


End file.
